Drawn To You
by SimplisticDreams
Summary: Rin and Len are trapped in a dull, aristocratic world with a certain image set on their shoulders to follow through. However, what becomes of them as they stray from their destined paths when they find they're passionately in love with each other?
1. Thrill

**_A/N: _So if you're reading "To Love a Beast" I sincerely have to apologize. The plot bunnies came for this story and would not stop coming, so it's probably going to have to be put on hold. XD But the good news is that you get a brand new story from me! This was inspired by "Magnet." Of course, the Rin and Len version, since that's the only one I listen to. ;) Once again, I mention that they are not twins and are, in fact, reflections. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Thrill<em>

"_Is going to parties all these cretins do?"_ Len Kagamine thought to himself as he stepped out of his horse-drawn carriage.

He had no room to complain, however, because he was the very type of "cretin" he despised. After looking after his parents, who had already gone ahead of him, dressed in lavish clothing, he brushed and straightened his very own fancy garb. How troublesome. Masquerades always called for more costume-like attire and it was much more of a pain to manage. There was far too much gold hemming his clothing for his tastes, and far too much ornate design to appeal to him. Suddenly an unfamiliar hand was on his collar.

"Do I have to fix everything for you?"

Len's eyes moved lower to get a look at the face of the woman now standing before him. She wore an elaborate dress that matched the color of her hair, a striking teal, which hung in two tails on either side of her head. Designs adorned her dress around the the bust and the hem at the bottom and lace hung elegantly over the fabric. Ah, of course. This was none other than Lady Miku Hatsune—his fiance.

"Honestly, you should keep your appearance. You are the son of Earl Kagamine."

Miku very gracefully held out her hand. Len returned her gaze with a very blank expression before he moved his elbow up, positioning his arm so that Miku could grab hold of it. Yes, she was his fiance, but that's all she was to him. A mere person with just a title. Of course, the marriage was being arranged by Len's father, Earl Kagamine, and hers, Duke Hatsune. He felt absolutely nothing for her, and he was certain she felt absolutely nothing for him. To Miku, Len was just a pretty figure—an image to preserve aristocracy when they would get married. Len felt like she was more of a nagging mother, constantly telling him the proper way to look or behave. Grudgingly he'd comply according to his father's wishes—but he hated every decision made.

Len had once confided in a servant that he hated being a part of the aristocracy, that it was nothing but trouble.

"But why?" The servant replied, "You have everything a man could desire. Money, wealth, fame, status, and even a future."

But could an empty future in a gilded cage even be considered a future? Every time Len would attend a party like this, he would constantly be reassured that he was running in circles.

The couple walked forward, following after Earl Kagamine and his wife into the grand hall of the mansion hosting the event. The floor was flooded with people exhibiting masks of all types and colors, it was like staring out towards a rainbow full of luster and shine. Len touched a finger to his cheek. Ah, that's right. He was wearing one too. He had forgotten in his bitter feelings.

"Would that be the son of Earl Kagamine and his fiance, the daughter of Duke Hatsune?"

Len's head immediately was drawn toward to where the voice came from. He and Miku stopped to engage in a formal, tedious conversation. Len, of course, recognized the voice, he knew most of the nobles in the area. So he wasn't surprised when he turned to see a man garbed in purple, wearing the mask of a peacock, his violet hair tied in a high ponytail. This was the son of Viscount Kamui, Gakupo Kamui.

"Good evening, Lord Gakupo." Len smiled

"Are you supposed to be an eagle?"

Len chuckled. How ironic. An eagle was supposed to be a free creature, but he felt nothing like it—quite the contrary, "Yes, it is."

"Fancy that." Gakupo began, and then continued by gesturing to a woman next to him and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "I'd like to thank you two personally for coming to the party to celebrate Lady Luka's and my engagement."

"It's a pleasure." Len replied.

"The idea of a masquerade for an occasion such as this is rather unique isn't it?" Miku interjected.

"I've always been entertained by the idea of a masquerade." The woman, Luka, next to Gakupo giggled.

Len curiously looked at her expression. It was far more cheerful than he expected. The eyes behind her mask were bright and almost shimmering. She then looked to Gakupo who returned her gaze with the same look of what Len recognized to be awe. But the way they looked at each other was different—unrecognizable even. The way they looked at each other seemed to carry a sort of passion behind it, and looking at them together made something within Len's chest churn. Was it possible they actually _loved_ each other? Len could bear the sight no longer.

"Well, then, if you'd excuse us." His voice was slightly shaken, as if something had smothered him.

With that, Len ushered Miku along and walked as fast as he was able with his fiance barely trailing behind.

"Is there something wrong, Len?"

Len slowed his pace once he realized how fast he truly was going, and when he saw that they were now in the midst of a crowd. He paused for a moment, wanting to wipe away the sweat on his forehead and calm the tension in his chest, but he kept his composure. He turned toward Miku with expressionless eyes.

"I am eager to get to the party."

Miku giggled, "How unusual of you."

Len chuckled sheepishly at her response as if the whole conversation was rehearsed. He glanced past Miku to get one more look at the newly engaged couple, laughing and smiling together. He felt his eyebrows arch together and the skin on his forehead tighten. For that moment, he was thankful that a mask rested on his face. Len's line of sight was intruded upon when he saw a familiar figure pass by.

"Ah, Lord Kaito!"

At that, Miku immediately turned away from Len and faced the direction that he stared off to. The man he addressed as Kaito immediately turned and smiled. Len could recognize that head of blue hair, even if his face was covered by a mask. Kaito drew closer, a grin remaining etched onto his face and reached out a hand toward Len. For once, a smile passed Len's lips as he accepted the gesture, and took hold of the hand before him. He had known Kaito from childhood since the houses Kagamine and Shion were on friendly terms. So Len had felt that Kaito had known him the best in this world of such arrogant aristocracy.

"I haven't seen you since your engagement party!" Kaito beamed, "How long ago was that? A month? I digress, I must know how you're doing!"

"I'm doing well." Len smiled.

Len chuckled to himself. What a lie that was. Even with his supposed best friend, he could only keep up formalities and rehearsed conversations.

"Good evening, Lord Kaito." Miku had stepped forward from Len's side and curtsied.

"And good evening to you, too." Kaito gently lifted Miku's hand and touched the back of it with his lips before looking up at Len once more, "Your fiance is very admirable, Len."

Len rubbed his lips together, debating for a brief moment on how to respond to that. So instead, he decided to turn the conversation around, "I understand that you have a fiance now, too? I only heard it was just recently."

"Yes, indeed, it was just the other day that it was arranged." Kaito smiled.

He then gestured behind him to a figure that Len now just noticed, as if she was hiding the entire time. When Kaito had first revealed the woman next to him, she was staring off in some other direction, as if dazzled by something far off and unreachable. Kaito gave a short, hard cough and the woman whirled her head around toward Len and Miku. The first thing that caught Len's eye was that she was wearing a mask of an eagle as well. When she had brought herself into position at Kaito's side, he gestured toward her once again.

"Allow me to introduce my fiance, Lady Rin Kagami, daughter of Earl Kagami."

Len of course, knew the name, but he was unaware that there was a daughter in the Kagami household. Naturally, he could not make out her face, but what he saw was stunning, piercing blue eyes. The way she gazed at him was unlike any other woman. Her presence was bold and fierce, but somehow seeming to be contained within that horrible vessel of royal nobility. The thought had crossed Len's mind that he was somehow looking into a mirror—his own reflection. For a moment, Len forgot that he was standing next to Miku, forgot that Kaito was looking on him, forgot that he is in a world full of the aristocrats he so despised. In a word, to Len, Rin was intriguing.

"A pleasure to meet you," Rin curtsied.

Her tone of voice seemed dead and monotone. The color of it hinted to Len that she despised doing what she was doing and it only drew him in further to her.

"The pleasure is mine."

And for the first time, Len was telling the truth in such a rehearsed conversation. And at that moment, Len felt something peculiar flow between them as he looked into Rin's eyes. It was like some electrical surge flowing back and forth. The air was becoming hot and something under Len's chest began to pound. For a brief moment Len reminisced about what he saw with Lady Luka and Lord Gakupo—the two of them had some unknown connection that was communicated with their eyes. Here, Len, thought, was some sort of thrill that he had not felt before. With each passing moment, he was being pulled in farther and farther to her, as if her eyes were putting him under a spell.

He felt a tug on his arm when the soft sound of strings filled the air. The sudden beginning of the music washed away his hypnosis. He glanced down toward Miku, who had been the one who tugged on his arm, then he looked to Kaito, who returned him with a smile. Len couldn't help but feel he was pulled out of a dream.

"It seems the music has started," Kaito exclaimed, "If you'll excuse us."

With that, he placed a hand on Rin's back and turned her away and walked toward the crowd of waltzing couples. Rin turned her head away from Kaito and looked back at Len with the same eyes, but now much more full of life than they were a moment ago.

"Let's dance as well, Len."

"Y-yes," It took Len a brief moment to find his voice.

His eyes lingered on Rin's back for a while before he ushered Miku to dance with them. The music slowly twisted and turned in a dull waltz. Couples all over the grand hall rehearsed their doll-like movements, swaying side-to-side and in circles. The peculiar thrill Len had felt when looking into Rin's eyes quickly faded as he went along moving through the structured dances with Miku. He looked down at her face blankly. After feeling such fire within himself before, he now realized how truly empty he felt holding Miku's hand.

The first dance ended, and as expected, everyone ceased to move and applauded the musicians for their performance. It was then customary to find a new partner to dance with. Miku gave one glance to Len and curtsied.

"If you'll excuse me..."

And with that, Len was alone.

He hardly had the desire to dance anymore, but when he saw his father glancing at him from a distance, he was urged to find another partner to dance with. Len moved through the crowds stiffly, glancing emptily in every direction. Then suddenly something brushed against his shoulder.

"Ah, excuse me—" He had turned to apologize, but quickly stopped when he realized he was staring in a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Ah, the son of Earl Kagamine."

A butterfly seemed to take flight within Len, and something in his body was yearning to pull himself closer to her. When Rin spoke, it was like an arrow piercing his heart. The thumping thrill was returning. And without a second thought, Len held a hand over his chest and bowed, still looking up at her.

"Lady Rin," his voice softly trembled in excitement as he extended his hand, "may I have this next dance?"

In the next moment, what seemed to be soft brush of velvet brushed Len's palm. Heat traveled through his body.

"Yes."

He looked up to her masked face, seeing a smile just under the mask that rested on her nose. Just then, the strings once again slowly lulled into a waltz that already seemed more beautiful than the last. Len's heart was pounding more and more as his and Rin's feet. What seemed to be an ember at first turned into a blazing fire burning on the edge of his heart. The world around them disappeared once more as they drew closer together in more ways than one. Acting on a brief impulse, Len leaned in close to her ear and whispered sweetly,

"Won't you take off your mask for me?"

"I believe it's customary to be masked for the entirety of the ball, Lord Len."

"Please... just Len."

"Then you must call me Rin."

A smile broadened on Len's face listening to her voice curve into a soothing whisper. His eyes trailed down from her face down her slender figure. He found it amusing that she wore a cream-white dress hemmed with gold and adorned with shimmering embroidery. It perfectly contrasted with his black and gold attire—truly like a reflection. Suddenly a finger was set on his chin, lifting it back up so that he was staring back at her face once more.

"Pardon." Len smiled.

"I would like to talk with you more," Rin started, "But I don't think this kind of atmosphere would allow us to do so."

As Rin spoke to him, Len could see in the corner of his eyes, his father staring at him—that aristocratic presence that loomed over him every day of his life. A part of him wanted to shrink away and obey that threatening demeanor, but the thought of straying just once from the very rehearsed life of a noble seemed to be exhilarating. The other part of him that did not wish to submit wanted to pursue Rin, and pursue the flaming passion that seemed to come along with her.

"No, I don't think it will." Len found himself saying.

"Then would you..." Rin seemed so shy now, and to Len, the very sight seemed so adorable, "would you meet me in the courtyard just outside in five minutes time?"

The orchestra was reaching their final phrase.

"I would love to."

The beautiful waltz came to an end. Rin and Len lingered together for a moment, but the applause forced them to detangle their fingers and step apart from each other. They walked away from each other and retreated into the enclosing crowd, trying to glance over shoulders to get one last look at each other before their designated meeting. Another dance had just begun to start when Len found a new partner. Across the way, he could see Rin dancing with another man, but her eyes were staring across the floor toward him. Five minutes seemed to pass by as slowly as a cold winter and Len found that he was growing more and more anxious for his heart to burst out into his new found spring.

The song had ended, and before Len took off, he politely bowed to his partner that he had randomly took hold of at last minute. He then pushed his way through the crowd avoiding the glance of his father, steering away from Miku's presence, and bypass Kaito's conversation. He had ran into Luka and Gakupo who had curiously inquired of him as he passed, however.

"Are you enjoying your stay, Lord Len?"

"Ah... yes, I am." Len smiled, "I just need a breath of fresh air, I'll be back in but a moment."

He then moved past them, now recognizing what flowed between them. It was a passion of emotion, and he beamed to know that he now felt this radiance as well. Len continued to move forward, and the crowd thinned as he approached the door out to the courtyard.

The cold air of the night hit his face suddenly and he shivered. He couldn't help but notice how alive he felt—how every little thing seemed to affect him so much more now. Was he that numb before tonight?

He searched the courtyard for Rin, looking from side-to-side until at last, he spotted a figure sitting on the edge of a fountain. The moonlight bounced off the water's surface and gleamed onto Rin's beautiful figure—she appeared to be glowing. Len's body immediately pushed him forward, drawn to her like a magnet.

"Good evening, Rin." He smiled when she turned around meeting his gaze.

Their eyes locked, urges traveling through their spines, but both of them still restrained from each other and instead moved on to conversation.

"You seem different from the other nobles." Rin began.

"And you also."

Rin paused for a moment, "Then you must have noticed... how rehearsed this whole society is."

"So I'm not the only one who noticed." Len laughed.

"That fiance of yours... did you choose her?"

Len was slightly taken aback from Rin's sudden question. Not because of what she asked, but mainly due to the hint of jealousy coloring her tone.

"No," Len began, reaching his hand to the mask resting on his face. Then with a smooth motion, he pulled it away, his golden bangs moving back to his face, "My father arranged it... for diplomatic purposes."

Len could see Rin's eyes widen behind her mask and he couldn't help but see her drawing closer to him. As if she caught herself in what she was doing, she quickly glanced to the side.

"My father did the same for my engagement... He didn't even consult me."

"I've never thought much of engagements or even much of so-called 'love,'" Len interjected, "At least in this aristocratic world we've found ourselves to be bound in."

Len realized he could not control his body anymore as he moved his hand gently over Rin's and curled his fingers around the back of her hand. He now gazed intently into her eyes.

"Do you think there might be something more to 'love' if we search it together, though?"

Rin moved her free hand to her face and with a graceful motion, removed the mask that hid her beauty. And truly, she was striking—it was as if cherubim had descended to carve her face into its beautiful being. Her golden hair gently brushed the sides of her ivory cheeks and the moonlight was caught just right in the pools of her eyes. As Rin and Len's gazes locked again, the world around them began to disappear once more.

"Yes..."

Len thought of many things in that brief instance as they drew closer together. They were both of noble birth, both caught in engagements by their parents. They lived in a world of high standard and firm customs and traditions with a predestined image set upon their shoulders. Len was drawing closer to the fiance of his childhood friend, something that most definitely his father would look down upon. What was happening in that instant was truly unforgivable, but perhaps that's why Rin and Len were so enthralled. It was a chance to break free from the world that had them bound so tightly. A heated fire of passion was blazing now, and Len could not deny that he was now passionately in love with Rin and no doubt, he could feel the same surging feeling from her.

Their lips finally met, and they made a mark on each other that they could not erase.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _What did you guys think? I tried to go for a very suspense, anxious feel with this chapter. Did you get any sense of that at all? Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Desparate Longing

**_A/N: _Now if you're wondering why this took so long with so many plot bunnies, it's because I was busy sewing cosplays for a con that had come up. I hope this isn't disappointing to you!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Desperate Longing<em>

And so the mundane, lavish life-style resumed. Len was back to staying in his mansion, sipping fancy tea and eating the finest meals while having servants cater to his every need. He returned to the quiet, supposedly perfect life-style under the close watch of his mother and father. However, after the masquerade, Len had never been more aware of his apparent imprisonment. After meeting Rin, he felt so much more alive and awake. It was as if his eyes were opened to so much more—that there was something beyond the world he knew, and the way to that world was with Rin.

Len couldn't help but sigh heavily when his morning tea was brought to him. He ran a hand through his blonde, tossled hair and groggily looked at the fine, elaborate cup of tea placed on his night stand next to him. And so the day begins. He scowled to himself as he reached over to grab the saucer and sip his tea.

"Is the tea not to your liking, Young Master Len?"

Len had not realized that his thoughts had shown on his face. Not wanting to convey all his feelings so early in the morning, he simply settled with, "Perhaps something less strong next time."

"I'm terribly sorry." The servant bowed.

"Never mind, don't worry about it." Len waved a hand and sipped his tea once more.

What Len did mind, however, was how the servant seemed to overreact over such a simple thing. She acted as if the fate of the world depended on his cup of tea and that her failing it, was akin to failing the world itself. The cup of tea, Len thought, was just a silly cup of tea—there were people starving and in thick poverty outside, and the servant that tended to him was worried over a _mere cup of tea_. Once again, Len reminisced on how he loathed the aristocratic world.

"You may leave, now, I'll be down to breakfast in a moment."

"You do not need assistance in your attire for the day?"

What was he, a child? At nineteen years-old?

"No, I'll be fine."

Len had to wave his hand again before the servant finally left him alone in his chamber. Once the door clicked shut, he sighed and put down his cup of tea. Finally reaching the stages of being fully awake, he stretched his arms high above his head and groaned. At least in this brief moment alone, he could act like himself. Crawling out of bed, he slowly wobbled over to his wardrobe and opened it. Even though there was an abundance of clothing in front of him, he had a hard time choosing, because he had a hard time finding the simplest thing. Most of the clothing there was too elaborate for his tastes.

After choosing his attire for the day, Len closed the wardrobe and dressed himself. It was a skill he had acquired on his own at the age of fourteen after being stubborn with the servants and shooing them out of his room. He went at it for several hours before he successfully dressed himself for the first time and his father severely scolded him afterward, but he had learned how to dress himself. In his mind, it was a small step in rebellion towards the life of nobles.

After knotting his necktie, Len pulled his hair up into his usual, high ponytail. Then glancing in the mirror in his chamber, he finished putting on the fassade of an earl's son. His new awakening brought him to the realization how dead his eyes looked standing there. The thought then crossed his mind how his eyes would look if Rin was standing at his side. After making the final touches on his appearance, he left his bed chamber.

Trailing down the corridors of his father's mansion, Len slowly made his way to the dining hall. There a breakfast that was nearly too fancy to eat was waiting for him. As he entered the room, Len met the eyes of his father, staring at him with an observant gaze. The moment their gazes crossed, Len felt like he was being critically evaluated head to toe. Len looked over to his mother sitting across from his father with the same look of assessment. Naturally, there was a moment of tense silence in the room as Len waited for his approval, which came in the simple words of,

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Father, Mother." Len responded, finally taking his seat.

Once he had seated himself, the servants got to work, moving around and rearranging things so that the plates before the family of nobles were filled. Everything was akin to some kind of performance, and Len had the task of holding true to that. When several minutes had passed and a few bites of their breakfast eaten, Len's father finally started a table conversation.

"Len, I assume you are aware of Kaito Shion's newly arranged engagement?"

Len paused, "Yes..."

"Did you get a chance to meet his fiance at Viscount Kamui's son's engagement party?"

Len felt his heart jump lightly in his chest, "Yes, I did. It's... the daughter of Earl Kagami isn't it?" He could feel the hesitation in his words.

Len didn't know why he was confirming this piece of information with his father. Perhaps it was due to that small piece of denial in his heart that such a beautiful woman was already taken away. That his newly blossoming feelings for her was not as forbidden as it seemed. That he could just beg to call off his engagement with Miku and be with Rin. It was no surprise that his heart sunk a little lower when his father replied,

"Yes, that is correct."

"I met her at the engagement party several nights ago." Len paused after sipping a bit of his drink, "I didn't know Earl Kagami had a daughter."

"Yes, well, he doesn't speak of her often." Earl Kagamine began, "The Kagami household bears a much more tense relationship with us than the Hatsune household. When they heard that we had arranged a marriage with you and Lady Miku to gain diplomacy, they decided to do the same with the Shion family who we are on friendly terms with."

Len scoffed to himself. _I am a tool_, he thought.

"Why does Earl Kagami not speak of her often?" He then asked.

"She truly is an improper child... word has it that she doesn't know her place in the household. And that for a woman, she's too outspoken. I believe Earl Kagami is ashamed to have a child like that under his wing. They were concerned that they wouldn't be able to bargain her off to be married."

Len's hand had fallen onto his lap so he could tightly ball his hand into a fist. He so desperately attempted hide the boiling anger that had begun to fume at his father's words. Pain came, but it felt only like an itch while his thoughts were swirling in his mind. The way that his imbecile of a father spoke of Rin reminded him as one would speak of an object. As his hand began to shake, it was a strange emotion that enveloped him—it was that of complete and utter animosity towards his father and an insatiable longing for Rin.

"As usual, I expect you to attend their engagement party in the next week. Create good terms with her so that we can take advantage of the opportunity the Shion family has given us."

"Of course." Len nearly mumbled as he grasped his butter knife tighter than usual to cut a biscuit.

* * *

><p>For the next week Len had grown more and more anxious. He wanted to see Rin above all else. He wanted to meet the owner of those stormy, ferocious, yet beautiful eyes from his memory once more. No matter how far a distance he was from her, every part of his body seemed to be drawn to her as if his kiss had put him under a spell. When the time of the engagement party came, his anticipation was so thick it was seemingly tangible.<p>

"Len, you seem rather excited for tonight. You are not usually like this for parties." Len's mother commented when she noticed the air about him.

"Is it because Lord Kaito was your friend from childhood?" Miku asked, turning her head to the side toward him.

"Yes, it is," Len quickly lied.

The carriage rocked back and forth as it drove along the dirt pathways through the country. Most of the nobles had their homes a ways from the city to avoid the crowds of commoners, separating their world. And it truly seemed like a different world with how desolate it sometimes became. The lights of the Shion estate slowly came into view.

"Remember, Len, it is your responsibility to create good terms with Earl Kagami's daughter. Do not let her improper constitution affect that."

Len felt his eye twitch and when he spoke, he just slightly hardened his tone, but not too much to bring down his figure, "I will make my own judgment of her."

More and more carriages came into sight as they approached the mansion. All the nobles closed in, coming out in their lavish clothing, exhibiting it to their peers in hopes to impress. Len thought it was fortunate, however, that this was only a normal party rather than a masquerade, so he didn't have to deal with costume-like attire. When their carriage had stopped, Earl Kagamine and his wife were the first to come out of the carriage. Their presence was announced as Len escorted Miku next to him. But to him, all the sounds around him were blurred out—his attention was completely drawn to find Rin amongst the crowd ahead of him.

"..n... en... Len!"

Snapping from his delusion, Len turned his head toward Miku who had been apparently calling him for more than a brief moment now.

"Keep your head straight, your composure is failing."

Len groaned inwardly, but his disappointment didn't last long when the couple of the occasion was in sight. Once his eyes caught the sight of Kaito towering over the crowd, Len's eyes immediately fell down to his side where Rin was staring straight back at him. He could have sworn time had stopped for a moment. According to custom, he and Miku approached them to greet them as guests.

"Len and Lady Miku! It's so good to see you here!" Kaito beamed, oblivious to the surges between Rin and Len.

Len looked back up at Kaito and smiled, "It's a pleasure. Congratulations." He said the last word quickly, still in slight denial that Rin was his future bride.

"And it is a pleasure as well to see you and your fiance again, Lord Kaito." Miku curtsied.

While Miku and Kaito engaged in conversation, Len allowed himself to glance once more at Rin. A smile crossed his lips as he gently lifted her hand and kissed it tenderly. Butterflies swarmed in both his and in Rin's stomachs. For the first time that night, Rin's lips curled upward while her eyes slowly came to life. Seeing the light come into her eyes brought a deep relief to Len, washing away the anticipation and anxiousness before. He couldn't quite describe what he was feeling throughout his body at that moment, but it made him feel so _alive_.

Then all at once, the fire between them was extinguished by the sound of Kaito's words.

"I would really like to speak with you more, Len, but I do have guests to attend to."

Len glanced at Rin, his heart sinking a little knowing that they had to separate. And before he knew it, he had formed a proposition for Kaito.

"What would you say to a chat over lunch in the next few days time, then?"

Kaito paused for a moment considering it, but a smile gradually crossed his lips.

"I'd like that very much." He began, placing a hand on Len's shoulder, "Perhaps you could bring your fiance along as well?"

"I'd like that very much." Miku curtsied.

"And perhaps your fiance can come along as well." Len eyed Rin once more, a feeling of warmth instantly flowing through him when taking in the sight of her, "We could all become more acquainted."

"It would be a pleasure." Rin remarked.

Len couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice before speaking once more, "Then how about the day after tomorrow? At noon?"

"That would be wonderful." Kaito agreed, before taking Rin by the hand, "Now, if you would excuse us."

And with that, Kaito and Rin turned away to greet the crowd of guests that had gathered behind them. Len did not turn to face them, but instead stared off into the distance for a moment already dreaming of the day of their appointment to come. And he could not stand to see Kaito brush the skin of Rin's hand with his own. In silence, Len could feel their frail "friendship" diminishing.

Suddenly recalling where he was, Len turned toward Miku to catch her staring off into the distance. He lifted his elbow, holding his arm toward Miku and caught her attention.

"Shall we go, then?"

Len attempted to sound appealing, but he could not deny that he dreaded going through the ritual of yet another party filled with care-free nobles. Silently, Miku had taken hold of his arm and together, they walked and disappeared into the lavish crowd.

* * *

><p>The party had passed without much incident much to Len Kagamine's dismay. Because it had been Rin's engagement party, she was busy attending to guests with Kaito. They had only caught each other's longing glances from a distance. They had only danced a brief dance and Len seized the opportunity to whisper sweet sonnets into her ear, but the next moment they once again had drifted away from each other. There was no time for a moment of privacy between them with the guests crowding around the couple of the occasion.<p>

The day after the party had passed with agonizing slowness for Len, knowing what was to take place the next day. When the morning of their lunch had come, Len was awake at the break of dawn. The only ones awake in the manor were the servants preparing for the morning. Seeing Len wide awake and already dressed caused quite a shock for the servant that usually tended to him in the morning.

Miku had arrived in the late morning. If not for the insisting of Len's father, Len would have remained in his room. The way he and his parents greeted her as she entered the mansion was like some kind of ritual. Everything about this mundane life was like a ritual. However Len could sense the obvious aura of approval emanating from his parents. He silently scoffed at them, knowing that they were ignorant of his true intentions.

Like the day before, the journey in the carriage to the Shion estate was slow and agonizing. Len sat across from Miku, engaging in whatever small talk he thought of to ease awkwardness. He couldn't help but notice, however, that their conversations never became deeper than small talk. After a while, he could hardly remember what they had talked about mere moments before.

When they arrived at the Shion mansion, servants were immediately there to attend to them. After Len had guided Miku out of the carriage, his eyes instantly flew out to those that approached them. His eyes had caught the sight of Kaito right away, and from there he sought out Rin trailing by his side. But to his surprise and discomfort, she was absent.

"Welcome," Kaito began taking hold of Len's hand and shaking it, "If you and your fiance will come this way, tea is awaiting us in the courtyard. Lunch will be served there soon."

"Thank you," Len mumbled.

Len was a bit hesitant to ask right away where Rin was, so he settled with searching for her as they traveled throughout the mansion. Still, she was nowhere to be seen. Was she yet to arrive? Was she feeling ill? Or did she simply refuse to attend? Len desperately hoped that it was not the latter. His thoughts scattered when he heard an audible gasp come from Miku when they had finally entered the courtyard.

To understand what had her so entranced, Len took the liberty of looking at his surroundings. He had come here many times when he was younger to play when his father came on business, so there wasn't much surprise waiting him. However he could understand why Miku was so enthralled. Bushes of beautiful, blue belladonna flowers climbed the walls of the courtyard and trees of falling leaves lined paths with the ambient sound of flowing water coming from a beautifully carved fountain.

The three of them were seated at a table at the end of the path in the middle of a small field of grass. As they settled, tea was immediately poured for them. Len finally took this instance to inquire of Rin.

"Is Lady Rin not joining us today?"

"It's rather curious," Kaito began, "Shortly before you arrived, she said she had something to attend to and ran off somewhere in the mansion. I have not seen her since and I do not know where she is."

"How impolite," Miku commented, "to leave guests waiting. Why invite her at all?"

"Certainly her manners are most irregular," Kaito continued, "It's no wonder her father is desperate to send her off."

Len quickly took a sip of his tea to hide his scowl, suppressing the urge of anger that had suddenly risen in him. He simply could not believe Kaito—Rin was supposedly his _fiance_ and here he was speaking poorly of her. Even he would not openly speak of Miku in such a way. Len's anger thinned when he saw something in the corner of his eye, however.

He looked up, scanning one of the walls of the courtyard until he had spotted a window. What intrigued him so was not the window, but who stood just beyond it. It was Rin staring from a distance, waving to get his attention. When she had seen that his eyes were on her, she motioned with a finger for him to come. With that Len immediately knew her desire and perhaps why she did not meet them right at their arrival—she wished to see him in private.

The butterfly had once again taken flight.

"Excuse me," Len said as he stood up, "The carriage ride here was very unsettling and I feel a bit ill. I should like to take a walk."

"Allow me to accompany you," Kaito replied, just beginning to stand up.

"No," Len quickly held out his hand, "I'll be fine by myself, please stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

He could hear Miku muttering something about poor manners, but he quickly disregarded it. Calmly, yet quickly he walked away from them, through the courtyard until he had reached indoors once more. Naturally, he turned his head from side to side, eagerly searching for Rin. He had hoped that she had given him a signal that would indicate where to meet, but the thrill and excitement of seeing her again covered any feeling of dissatisfaction. Len had found himself wandering outside again, this time to a small garden at the side of the mansion. He had nearly given up, and turned to look in another area, but a small voice had caught his attention.

His head whirled around to find a young woman with hair that brilliantly caught the light of the sun—Rin. Immediately, his heart began to pound, coming to life from the cold. His feet feeling light, Len quickly paced over to Rin and took her into his arms. He then began to speak her name over and over again.

"Shhhh..." Rin hushed, "Come over here where we won't be seen."

With that, she freed herself from his embrace, but instead took his hand and led him deeper into the garden. Their surroundings closed in on them, their world shrinking. Eventually, they found themselves closed off to the outside, ensnared in their own living dream. They were covered to the rest of the world with silent rose bushes and thick green leaves. Both of them now breathing harder than they should, they gazed into each other's eyes, excitement taking hold of them.

Slowly Len bent over and briefly brushed his lips against Rin's as she had risen on her toes to meet him. Their eyes met once more and both realized how wonderful such a small kiss had felt. Before they knew it, they had reached toward each other once more for another, and another. The kisses had grew from pecks to longer moments of passion as they further explored each other. Rin had felt something run across the back of her head and Len found goosebumps crawling all over his skin when her hand had brushed the back of his neck. In response, Len drew Rin closer and closer to him until her beating heart was against his. Just before Len had slipped his tongue into her mouth, Rin pushed herself back, gasping for air. Len was a little disappointed, but understanding as he chuckled at her reaction. Still holding her close, he leaned in so that his lips barely brushed against the skin of her ear.

"I've been longing to see you." He whispered.

"And I, the same."

Len felt a soft, quiet groan pass through his throat when he felt something warm stroke across the side of his neck—her lips. He welcomed the warmth that followed afterward, standing still, taking in every moment of it. Then it suddenly stopped. His hands growing slightly stiff, Len pushed himself back to look into Rin's eyes.

"What's wrong?" When he saw that a hint of sadness was behind them.

"I fear we should be meeting with Lord Kaito and Lady Miku soon."

Len had been so entranced by their dream that he had forgotten. His countenance darkened, "I suppose you're right..."

Rin had grabbed a fist full of the fabric of Len's clothes, "Hiding and meeting secretly like this... must all our moments together be brief and fleeting?" She leaned her head against his chest, "Our lives won't allow us to meet more than this."

Len paused for a moment lifting his hand to stroke the back of her head thoughtfully.

"Who's to say that our lives can control us?"

"Hmm?" Rin looked up at him, searching for an answer in his eyes.

"Who's to say that we can't meet outside of parties and lavish tea parties. Can't we escape our cages for a brief moment?"

"If it means to see you more than a fleeting instant, I'd do anything."

Len smiled at this, "And I the same." Then the next moment, his eyes excitedly widened, "Do you know the lake Crypton?"

"Yes, I do." Rin tilted her head to the side, slowly taking in everything he was saying.

"On the morrow," Len eagerly began, his heart beating faster and faster with anticipation, "Shall we meet? I'll tell my father that I have business to attend to that will require the whole day. We can spend a whole day with each other."

Len had expected her to smile and nod in response, but instead he found that the gap between their lips had been closed once more. Once more, a fire melted throughout his body as he pressed back, taking in everything about her. The moment was brief, however, because in the next instant, she had parted from him, but not without grinning back in return.

"I would love to have that arrangement with you."

Len felt the urge to caress her skin with his lips again, but just as he leaned toward her, Rin pressed her finger against his lips.

"But first, we must return to the luncheon."

Len laughed. Everything about the world they were about to return to seemed so ridiculous—his true home was standing right in front of him.

"You go first then," Len winked, "They're expecting you, and I'm supposed to be on a walk."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ Okay, I admit... I DID have a little tiny writer's block. It's just that this chapter seemed slow to me and ironically it's boring just writing about the lives of those boring aristocrats. XD Once I got to Rin and Len though, it sped right back up. With this chapter ends the exposition! From now on, it should be much more exciting. :) Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. In the Moment of Captivation

**_A/N: _Well, this update was fast. It's probably because I was really looking forward to writing this chapter. And I hope you brought some toothpaste, because you're in for A LOT of sweetness. It's nearly an entire chapter dedicated to RinxLen... You're welcome...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: In the Moment of Captivation<em>

"Father, I have business to attend to today." Len coolly reported at breakfast the next morning.

Earl Kagamine looked up from his breakfast with a rather irritated countenance. Not only had Len spoken out of turn, but he soon realized that his announcement was sudden and last minute. If an appointment was not announced at least a day in advance, Earl Kagamine's patience would be tried. Len nervously glanced at his father, now, awaiting his response.

"And what is your business today?" He asked calmly. However, Len knew very well that there was a storm hidden behind that face.

Len paused for a moment, pretending to finish swallowing a bite of his food, but in truth was calculating an answer. After feigning having trouble swallowing his food and finishing his thoughts, he replied, "It's preparation for the wedding. I still need to find a ring as well as attend to a few other things."

Earl Kagamine slightly leaned forward in his chair, appearing more threatening, "Just let the servants take care of that."

Len hesitated for a moment, but then decided that if he was a "noble" then he should play the full part just for a moment, "And what if the servants choose wrong? They'll just keep going back and forth until they appease to my tastes. I'd rather choose for myself, so that I'm not dissatisfied."

Earl Kagamine sat back in his chair again, the storm calming a bit. He seemed to have bought Len's story with a slight countenance of satisfaction forming on his face. He poked his breakfast with his fork once again, returning to normal. Reading his body language, Len wanted to breathe a deep sigh of relief and shout for joy, but used all his power to hold it in.

"Next time you decide to gallivant on your own, don't tell me without warning—it's improper."

"Yes, father." Len tried his hardest not to laugh and ate his breakfast more quickly.

When Len had taken the last mouthful of his breakfast, he felt as if shackles and collars had suddenly snapped loose. The moment he had finished, he calmly stood up, excused himself, and exited the dining hall without another word. When he was out of the sight of any person, a wide grin immediately crossed his face ear to ear. He even felt like he should leap and bound like a child, but he decided to contain some of that excitement for later. Barely a moment after the servants finished preparing his horse, Len was already mounted and ready to set out.

He rode fast and without hesitation toward Crypton Lake. Looking back at the Kagamine mansion, not only did the shackles of nobility and aristocracy seemed loose and broken, but he felt as if he was flying toward freedom. The freedom that was his dream, his real home, his love...

It was only then that he let out a whoop of glee.

* * *

><p>Rin had worn her simplest dress that day against her father's wishes. His exact words were, "It's time you stop looking like the way you behave and actually present yourself as a noblewoman." But today was a day where she was to be free. No one was supposed to tell her the difference between ladylike and non-ladylike behavior, no one was to judge her on the way she carried herself or her demeanor. Today, she could be herself with the man who accepted her for who she was.<p>

Rin sat on the and of the shore of Lake Crypton, staring out over it trying to see if she could spot the other side. She was most likely dirtying the bottom of her dress, but she couldn't care less—the sand felt grainy, rough, and wonderful. Rin's eyes now looked to the water flowing and bouncing side to side and she thoughtfully wondered if it was warm or cold today. Just then, she heard a sound foreign to those of the lake.

_Trotolot, trotolot, trotolot..._

Rin curiously turned her head toward the sound as her heart immediately took flight. He was here. She stood up on her feet, sand falling off of her dress and stared toward the grove of trees from which she heard the strange thumps. Hearing the soft grumble of a horse, her palms closed in on each other over her chest and tightened. Curling her lips in, she looked more intently as a figure emerged from the deep green.

Once she saw clearly the sun-kissed, golden hair, she immediately began to run forward and he began to run towards her. With each step that thumped against the ground, so did her heart beat wildly in Rin's chest. She was well aware of the wide smile that was on her face and as she drew closer to Len, she could make out a grin on his expression as well. Len spread his arms when they were yet closer and a musical, bell-like giggle escaped Rin.

Len braced himself, arms open, as Rin jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Len had just barely caught her before he spun her around and around off her feet. Both of them were giggling now, their voices interlocking like a perfect duet. Rin touched Len with kisses as her feet continued to fly through the air.

"Whoa!"

Len suddenly fell backward and collided with the sand, taking Rin with him. For a moment, he lay still, but erupted into a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Rin, who still lay on his chest.

"Are you all right?" She asked, still giggling.

"Yes," Len sighed, breathing out his last laugh.

Rin smiled and rolled off of Len so that her back was against the sand as well. Len's hand itched against the course sand, but then he suddenly felt an incredible smoothness brush his skin. Rin's fingers curled gently around Len's before he pressed back, sharing the warmth that had once again begun to flow inside of him. Len watched the blue sky for a moment and then turned his head to the side where he could see the eyes that so beautifully matched the blue he just saw. When Rin turned to meet him, a shade of red touched her cheeks. Len smiled at this and leaned forward just a little to nuzzle his nose against hers. Rin sniffed and gave a tiny moan before she took her whole body and snuggled closer to Len allowing him to put his other arm over her.

"It feels like I'm meeting you for the first time again." Len whispered.

"To me, it feels as if we're meeting again after years of knowing each other." Rin replied.

Len kissed her on the forehead, "Did your father give you much trouble with you coming here?"

"Well, yes..." She murmured now sitting upright with Len following, "He always does. I'm not a proper lady to him. But I'll tell him when I get back that I got lost when I went to pick wild flowers."

It hurt Len to hear a glimpse of the way Rin was treated through her own mouth, "He is blind to not see the radiant woman you truly are."

With that, Len caressed the skin of her neck with his lips. He fondled ever so gently over her as she closed her eyes. Rin lifted her hands and tangled her fingers in his hair, breathing hard. Len's mouth traveled from her jaw to her collarbone, painting her softly. Rin at last opened her eyes, pushing herself up more against Len, taking in her surroundings. Then her eyes finally fell on the waters of the lake.

"Ah!"

The sound that escaped Rin's lips startled Len and he abruptly stopped moving against her. From the nape of her neck he looked up at Rin, who was staring intently at the water. Confusion swept over him when she suddenly left his embrace and stood up on her feet.

"Rin?"

With her back to him, Rin began fiddling with something in the front of her. Then very suddenly, the top of her yellow dress fell off of her shoulders revealing her undergarments.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Len cried out, his face flushing red.

Rin turned her head toward him, "I can't very well swim in the water with this dress, now can I?"

"N-no, I suppose you can't," Len stuttered, and became even more flustered when Rin climbed completely out of her dress, only in her undergarments and bloomers, "Y-you're going swimming? In this water?"

"Well, yes." Rin replied throwing off her shoes, "If we're to spend a whole day together, we might as well make the most of it."

And with that, Rin trotted off toward the lake and threw herself into the water. Len breathlessly watched as Rin submerged herself underwater and resurfaced again, her short hair sticking to her face more readily. Her curves seemed more prominent now, and the very sight of it caught him completely off guard. After a while, Rin turned to face Len and watched him gazing at her.

"Where's your sense of adventure? You should come in, too!"

Her words slowly drew Len out of his daydreaming state as his muscles creaked to life again and the wheels in his mind began to turn. He considered her offer. The last time Len had gone for a swim was when he was only a boy, so now the concept seemed farfetched to him. However when he saw Rin bounding in the water like it was the time of her life, something had pushed Len to rise onto his feet. Hesitantly, he threw off the cloak around his shoulders, fished out of his jacket, and unbuttoned his waistcoat, revealing his undershirt. Once he had kicked off his boots, he approached the water, though not nearly as fast as Rin had.

When Rin saw Len approaching, she grinned and stopped for a moment, merely standing still in the water. As he drew closer, she held out her arms as if to ask for an embrace. Len smiled in response as he finally made his first step into the water and slowly began to spread his arms as well. However when he was just close enough, Rin's hands flew down to the surface of the water and she had splashed Len.

"Hey!"

Rin laughed in response, but before she could bend to splash him again, a sudden cold wetness attacked her head. Rin shot her head upwards toward Len, her mouth open with disbelief, seeing him staring back at her with a look of mischief. There was a pause between the two before the next strike was made. Before they knew it, splashes were being made left and right and droplets of water raced through the air.

* * *

><p>To Len, living that day was like being born into a new world and learning a different way of life. He felt free without the shackles of nobility and light without the heavy, judgmental stares of his parents. Len never knew that he could smile this much, or laugh this much—yet around Rin, laughing seemed so easy.<p>

The two had played in the water together, they had taken a walk around the lake to the edge of the forest, and had discussed their hobbies and interests. They had not realized how long they had been with each other until Len heard a loud grumble come from Rin's stomach and when they realized that the sun was lowering itself below the horizon. Len had attempted to catch some fish, but being raised in such a sheltered environment did not allow him much success. To his surprise, Rin had been successful in making a catch. When he had inquired of her, she told him that she had sneaked into reading some books about fishing and hunting that her father would have not let her read otherwise. The same process happened again when Len tried to start a fire and Rin had to intervene. The meal was small and scarce, but Len felt like he ate like a king. Hunger seemed so insignificant to him.

The sun had finally set and night fell upon the lake, turning the water into a dark, mystical liquid that the moon's light shone brilliantly on. The fire Rin had built was still aglow, setting a radiant light off into the darkness. Len held Rin close against him, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned back into his chest while his cloak shielded both of them against the cold.

"It's your turn, now." Rin murmured.

Len sighed. He was running out of things to say about himself, but after a moment of thought, he had decided to take their conversation to a deeper tone, "I have always longed to break from the aristocracy. Even though I have all the wealth and status any man could wish for, I have no desire for it. I've wanted to connect myself with the world I see that's just beyond...It's as if I've been trapped in a world that's separate from truth... closed off from everything."

"Then why don't you open that world?"

"Hmm?"

Rin shifted in Len's lap so that she turned to face him, her hands on his thighs now, "Why don't you tell your father that? Why don't you ask him to connect your world with the one you describe to be 'truth?'"

"I've... never thought to question my father before."

Rin continued as if she didn't hear Len speak, "Instead of dreading your wealth and status, why don't you use it to help those below you? You can connect yourself to the world you want to be a part of that way."

Len had taken in her comment like it was something that had struck him like an epiphany. It felt as if Rin had offered him a door to a future—one that he could forge on his own. The thought of speaking with his father terrified him, but something in Rin's words granted him a small bit of courage. For a long moment he thought and when he had finished he tightened his arms around Rin as if to thank her silently.

"Is that how you fight the aristocratic world?"

"I've talked to my father many times. You've heard the rumors of me being outspoken, right?"

Len felt the skin between his brows tighten, "Yes..."

"Well, there you have it..." Rin trailed off sadly, "Like you, I want to escape from the world of nobility... I want someone to accept me for who I am so I don't have to wear a lying mask anymore."

Len recalled the day when he had first set his eyes on Rin—it was as if he was staring at a caged eagle, a fierce, bold creature longing to break free and fly. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You've already found that someone." Len whispered, lifting her chin up towards him with his finger before he gently kissed her on the cheek and held her in a tight embrace, "Why don't we escape together?"

"You do realize what we're doing is forbidden, right?" Rin began, "If they were to find out about us, you do know that they wouldn't let us go without punishment, right?"

"Of course I do," Len kept his mouth close to her ear, "but you see, Rin, you've completely ensnared me, and this is something I can't ignore."

Rin moaned when she felt Len's lips trail over the tip of her ear. She felt her body press closer to his as his hands traveled across her back, sending chills up her spine. Her chin now rested on Len's shoulder and she reached to plant a kiss on his neck. Another whisper broke the silence,

"I want you to embrace me, kiss me, even remake me. Please tell me that this isn't a mistake... that it isn't forbidden. Because I know that in our dream, this is the only path we can take."

Rin's hands traveled down Len's sides as she pushed herself up higher against him so they now stared at each other eye to eye, "Then I want you to repaint me to the color of our dream and far from the shade of nobility."

Rin had barely uttered the last word when Len had set his mouth on hers. When he had broken away for a breath, he muttered, "Then I will repaint you."

Before Rin could respond, she found herself breathless again when her lips were locked and her tongue lightly brushing against his. Len wrapped the cloak completely around them now, ensnaring them both in heat and warmth. The fire that blazed next to them was akin to their passion when they both fell to the ground. Rin raised her knee to balance herself when Len rolled onto her, moving his pounding heart over hers. His hands stroked her body, feeling the frame of her delicate body. Rin's fingers were once again tangled in Len's hair, nearly loosening his ponytail. She had gasped for air when Len had finally rolled off of her, but still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her. Shallow breaths passed his lips as he opened his eyes to look at Rin once again. She stared back at him, brushing the bangs on his forehead away from his eyes. Len's heart was fluttering again, and the feeling that he held close to Rin seemed to carve deeper into his heart. It was more—something sweeter.

Len didn't think it was possible, but he knew he had fallen deeper in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _So did anyone catch the Magnet lyrics references? I told you this fan fiction was inspired by Magnet. :) Please review! I really appreciate feedback!**


	4. Tension and Secrets

**A/N: ****Another chapter up! This would have come sooner if it wasn't for all the summer distractions of sewing and such. XD Not to mention, I had a MAJOR writer's block on how to freaking start this chapter. But obviously, it got written... yay plot development (I hope)! Anyway, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Tension and Secrets<em>

He had stolen yet another thing from him...

Ever since they were children, Len had always held the higher status, receiving more praise and more name. At social gatherings, he had always been more admired and Kaito was merely the shadow he stood on. It was all due to the fact that the Kagamine estate held higher status than that of the Shion household. The Shions had always been affiliated with the Kagamines for the sake of gaining status and good name, but Kaito resented that he and his family would be nothing otherwise. To Kaito, Len was nothing more than a thief of his dignity. Now, he had stolen yet another thing from him...

The Lady Miku Hatsune.

Kaito had met Miku at a party held by Duke Hatsune and immediately was taken with her. When he had requested of his father to arrange a marriage with her, he was immediately turned down. A family of their status was not worthy of a Duke's daughter, he was told. Not long after and to his incredible distaste, Kaito had learned of the engagement between Len and Miku. And not only that, his own marriage was to be arranged with that of the daughter of Earl Kagami who desperately wanted to barter off his poorly-mannered daughter. He had no choice to obey for the sake of his father's approval. Without knowing, Len was taking everything that Kaito ever wanted.

So how could Kaito resist at the luncheon when Len had excused himself for a walk?

The two of them were now alone with Len's figure walking quickly off into the distance. Miku had stared after Len for a moment, but then her eyes shyly trailed to her fiddling hands. Kaito didn't look back at Len, but kept his gaze intently locked on the woman sitting across from him. He had felt a growing fire in his heart, burning it with a heated passion. Kaito knew very well that he was to hide the warmth in his chest, however, for the sake of keeping true to his father's name. However at the same time, he found himself found in an insatiable captivation.

"Is something the matter, Lord Kaito?"

Her words had caught him by surprise. At the sound of her voice, he jumped in his chair and something crawled all over his skin. It was like she had caught a thief in the middle of the crime. Kaito had done his best to quickly put on the most convincing mask he could muster, concealing his swirling feelings. He permitted himself to stare into her eyes, though.

"No, nothing is the matter." Kaito responded, smiling.

He knew he could not contain the dwelling passion growing ever larger within his heart. The more Kaito gazed into Miku's turquoise eyes, the more he thirsted after her. He could feel sweat forming on his face as he could not contain himself much longer.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

Miku shied a glance away, beating her long eyelashes for a moment as if she wanted to avoid his gaze. However, she lifted her head and looked around the garden so beautifully carved and crafted before looking back at Kaito.

"Yes, I am... the garden here is absolutely beautiful."

Kaito's mind churned as he placed both of his elbows on the table and set his chin on his interlocked fingers, "You may come here as much as you like, then."

Kaito could tell that Miku was trying to mask her emotions. Her face remained nearly expressionless, but he couldn't help but notice her eyes widen a little. Only after a little while did she permit herself to smile.

"I'm flattered, but I don't think it is proper for me to come on my own."

"You are to be the wife of a man I am in close relations with," He began, "I only find it appropriate that I must learn of you better as well."

To this, Miku paused in silence, glancing from here to there, each time, returning to Kaito's face. Eventually, her look of calculation and thoughtfulness turned into a sweet and innocent smile—cocking her head to the side, almost resembling a pure child.

"Well, if you put it that way..." She began, "If my lord insists."

"I do insist." Kaito responded.

This was to be secret... this was to silence the flames raging onward in him. He would be silent of his adoration—leaving no trace. And if he was taking something from Len, then that was enough to satisfy him.

* * *

><p>The moon was high and brilliant stars riddled the sky as Rin and Len rode together in the night. Crickets chirped an aria to accompany them along their way and the wind quietly and gently brushed them. It had come to Len's knowledge that the Kagami estate was not far from Crypton Lake, so he had offered to bring Rin home to prolong his time with her. Not many words were passed between them—it was unnecessary. With Len's chest leaning against her back, he would once in a while turn his head to nuzzle Rin's hair and she would respond by turning her head a little towards him. Looking up at the moon, Len idly wondered how late it was, but with Rin there, he quickly brushed away the thought.<p>

"Oh, here is good enough." Rin finally broke the silence when they had come within walking distance to the manor.

Len helped Rin dismount, still gently grasping her hands as her feet touched the ground.

"I eagerly await our next meeting." Len whispered.

"I, the same," Rin replied, "I pray that all goes well with your father."

"And I pray that you may find freedom." His hand moved to tuck back a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Len bent forward, his eyes glazing over wit enchantment, leaning closer to her. To close the distance between them, Rin stood on the very tips of her toes to meet Len's lips. Their kiss was solemn, but swift, for Rin had pulled away faster than Len had expected. He still lingered when Rin walked away from Len, but with her head still turned toward him with eyes that had stars of their own. Just before the distance became too great, they exchanged a smile in the darkness and Rin paced towards her prison as Len rode away to his own.

His estate looked ominous in the night with dark walls and dimly lit windows with candlelight. Len couldn't help but notice the feeling that dwelt within him, telling him that this was far from home. After he had returned his horse to the stable, Len quietly made his way into the manor, but not without a pair of eyes on him.

Earl Kagamine glowered down at his son, who had disappeared into his home. He glanced over to the tall pendulum clock standing in his office and noticed the hour. What an irresponsible son of his. He held the same look of complete distaste the next morning after breakfast, when Len had entered his office.

"Where were you last night?" Earl Kagamine grumbled, sifting through papers without looking up to meet Len's eyes.

Len was slightly taken aback at the sudden inquiry. Frantically, he searched for an excuse in his mind, "I searched all day for a ring, but I could not find one to my tastes." He began, "I needed some time to myself, so I got caught up in the nearby wood."

"A man in your future line of work doesn't need time to himself. Especially little trips to the wood that a child would venture on."

Len frowned at his father, who still sifted through papers on his desk. But he remained standing in the same place. He had come with one purpose: to act on Rin's advice and inquire of his father. However, he didn't know how to approach him after that exchange of words. He was left intimidated. Then very suddenly, Len's shoulder twitched when Earl Kagamine looked up from his work and stared directly at Len.

"Now what's your business here?"

"Ah..." Len stiffened.

Earl Kagamine was growing more and more impatient with the silence. However Len breathed deep and relaxed when Rin's image crossed his mind with her soft words of encouragement.

"I have something to ask of you," Len began, "A proposal, if you will. There are many out there who do not have the means of shelter or food and are living in dire poverty. I suggest that we, the Kagamine family, reach out to these individuals by contributing some of our surplus wealth—connecting with them and helping them in their time of need."

His father said nothing to this and merely stared at him with a face that Len could hardly read. Earl Kagamine very casually stood up from his chair and walked around his desk toward his son. He stood in front of him for a moment, then very suddenly, struck Len on the cheek. Len quickly grasped his wounded side with the palm of his hand, mind swirling and body in shock.

"What is this _nonsense_ you speak of? We are of nobility—a world higher than the filth we tread upon." Earl Kagamine's voice boomed, "What is with this silly proposal? You dwell in a world more elevated than theirs, and as my son, you should act as such."

Only then did Len finally turn his head to meet his father's cold stare—familiar blue eyes that had always glowered down at him since his childhood, eyes that always expressed a coldness rather than a warmth that a father's eyes should show. Something in Len's mind snapped as he ground his teeth together, facing the man that failed to be the nurturer Len thought he should be.

"What if the ground we stand on crumbles?" Len began, his own voice turning firm, "I'm only asking you to be compassionate and give to those who are in need!"

A sting flew across Len's other cheek now and his head was brought low. A tear formed in the corner of Len's eye from the pain, but his eyebrows were furrowed with anger.

"Who gave you the clothes you wear? The food you eat? The roof you stand under? I've even given you life in this world. If you ask me, I've already been considerate enough." His voice was much harsher now, "And yet look how ungrateful you are! This just shows me that I've been too lenient on you, my son. Just know that just as easily as I have given you all that you possess, I can just as easily take it away. All I'm asking is that you obey me and follow the path that you have been set on as _my _heir."

With that Earl Kagamine returned to his desk and began to sift through papers once more, "Now get out of my sight."

With fists clenched tightly, Len turned without giving another glance to his father and stalked out of his father's office. Len's mind was raging so much that he did not know how long it had taken to return to his chamber, he could not properly perceive time. When he had, his balled fist was let loose and he struck whatever he could, letting out cries of rage. At last he had reached a full length mirror, standing erect and tall before him. Len slowly lifted his head to face the man in the mirror whose countenance was red with distaste and tears streaming down his cheeks. Then he noticed his eyes, his father's eyes. A furious scream ripped from Len's lips as he took his fist and pounded on the mirror before him, shattering a section of it. Then with blood streaming down his hand, Len fell to his knees whimpering and contorting his face from the pain from his body and soul.

* * *

><p>Rin jumped at the sound of blades clashing, their ring piercing the silence of the hall with an echo. She dreaded the sound of metal scraping against metal and hearing puffs of exhaustion. She knew that both of the duelists that she spectated were merely playing at each other in practice, but she couldn't help but feel a certain unease. She glanced at the woman sitting next to her, Miku, sitting completely still and calm and wondered how she managed to do so. Perhaps the reason, Rin thought, that she was so uneasy was because of those who were participating in the duel: Len and Kaito.<p>

She noticed that Kaito had the upper hand. Rin had only just fully realized how slender Len truly was. Looking at Kaito, he was tall and toned, obviously accustomed to the rigorousness of this activity. As he fought, his face held a slight smirk the entire time and even though a few droplets of sweat rolled down his forehead, he rarely showed any fatigue. When Rin looked at Len, however, he was much smaller in stature with thin arms and a tenuous body. He was constantly being pushed back by Kaito's sword and a look of deep, over-strained concentration painted his face. The loudest breaths came from his lungs, the sound that put Rin on edge.

She had to try her hardest to suppress the gasp that nearly passed her lips when Kaito struck Len's sword out of his hands. Len had fallen backwards, breathing hard; and when he looked up the tip of Kaito's blade pointed at his throat. Like a painting, the image there seemed to be held for an eternity. Even though this was just "practice", Rin couldn't help but notice a lingering feeling of agitation emanating from Kaito. Len must have sensed it as well, because he held his expression of apprehension longer. Weren't these men supposed to be friends?

At last the tension was broken when Kaito's hard face revealed the slight curve of a smile. That smile turned into a grin and that grin led to a laugh. Len responded similarly as the sword was retreated away from him. Kaito lifted Len from his arm and helped him to his feet.

"I was always better at things like these."

"Nonsense," Len responded brushing his waistcoat, "I'm merely having an off-day."

"Well, that was a splendid performance from you both," Miku said, standing up and clasping her hands together, "Will you have another match, or shall we have some tea?"

"I think some tea is in order," Kaito began, "Len here doesn't seem like he can even take another step."

Len nodded to a servant into the distance, who consequently left the room to prepare some tea after hearing Kaito's remarks. Len turned toward Miku and Rin, of course eyes lingering a bit more on Rin,

"You two head on to the drawing room, we'll meet you there after we clean up a bit." He was still panting from the fight.

Miku gracefully stood up without glancing at Rin to see if she was following—in fact, it seemed that she was trying to lose her. Rin lingered behind her and the two walked across the room, but not without a quick glance between Rin and Len. He longed to at least kiss her on the cheek, but their caged up world would not permit him to. And so he was left with nothing but a fluttering heart as she passed to leave the room.

When Kaito and Len were alone, they began to unstrap the scabbards from their waists and return the swords to their kept places. As Len was wiping the last bit of sweat off of him, Kaito moved next to him and spoke in a cold, dark tone.

"Have you ever kept any secrets, Len?"

Len froze for a moment, chest tightening and mind swirling. Was Kaito suspecting him? Though he was unsure when Len finally turned toward Kaito to find an odd smirk on his face. He frantically searched for a response to destroy any suspicion Kaito had if there was any. All the while, Len's heart pounded in slight panic of being exposed. He didn't want his and Rin's relationship to end so quickly.

"Doesn't every person keep their secrets?"

Kaito's smirk disappeared for a moment as if his mind was contemplating Len's words. Then he erupted into a chuckle and hung his sword on the wall next to the others, "Indeed, you're right."

* * *

><p>Weeks and weeks crawled by and even though Rin and Len still held to each other fast, it was so very hard to express what passion they had for each other. Even with their brief moments of dances a parties, the times where they crossed gazes at tea time, or even the occasions where they'd meet at Crypton Lake it never seemed to be enough time to hold each other tenderly. Earl Kagamine had noticed Len's extended absences and had begun to lecture him on his punctuality, while Earl Kagami punished Rin for her impropriety.<p>

But one thing was certain—every moment without each other was painful, almost as if they felt agony from a hallow place in their hearts. Rin and Len wanted to taste each other's lips, hold each other's bodies, and feel each other skin to skin. The shackles and chains that bound them did not allow much time for that, however. And so one day, in a brief moment of privacy, Rin made a suggestion,

"At the stroke of midnight, when my parents are asleep... no, when the whole world is asleep, will you come to my chamber? The hours are long, and we'll be able to see each other every night."

Len dazedly recalled her words as he watched the clock in his chamber, lying wide awake in his bed. The thought of being with Rin so late at night caused his heart to flutter with excitement. He eagerly watched the clock hand move closer and closer to the designated hour and he grew zealous when he noticed the candle lights across the way from his window being snuffed out. When the time was close at hand, he rose from his bed and quietly made his way to the stables. He was clueless as to how to saddle his horse and how to slip on the reins, and so after many failed attempts, his eagerness caused him to set off riding bareback.

He couldn't help but notice how quiet the night was. It was as Rin said—the world had fallen asleep. However it was the time when their love would waken. The road to the Kagami estate was long, perhaps due to Len's excitement, but when the mansion had finally come into view, his blood seemed to move faster. He dismounted his horse, leaving it shadowed by a large tree and ran toward the estate. He searched high and low for an open window, for Rin said that she would leave hers open with a way to climb up. When he had seen a long, white sheet being hung from a balcony, his heart skipped a beat and he approached it. Len wasn't the most athletic man in the world so the climb was a bit tiresome, but he told himself he'd be willing to climb any mountain for the woman he was about to see.

When he had finally reached the top, he peered into the open french doors leading into a shadowy bed chamber, lace curtains blowing gently in the midnight wind. Len peered closely into the darkness, and on the bed he could see a figure lightly bathed in the light of the moon. When his eyes adjusted, he could see that a smile crossed her lips. He stepped forward, slipping off his shoes toward his angel—with her white nightgown, she most certainly appeared to be one. When Len had stopped to steal one more glance of her, the clock in her chamber began to chime twelve rings, marking the beginning of their time together.

Silently, Rin stood up from her bed and approached Len, her blue eyes once again reflecting the stars. Then gently, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and stood on the tips of her toes to meet his lips. Immediately in response, Len wrapped his arms around the arch of her back, pulling her close to him. They only parted for breath before returning to each other, gasping between each kiss. Len's hands moved all over Rin's body, feeling her form and admiring it. Then slowly he began to push her back and when she felt the edge of her bed touch the back of her knees, she fell backward, gasping in surprise.

With his knees first, Len crawled on the bed after her, grasping her hand over the tangled sheets. He moved over her, having her body between his legs and his face directly above hers. Then he moved lips over her neck, tongue occasionally stroking her skin and left warmth wherever he traced. Len could hear Rin breathing hard against him, and that only made him push farther and farther. He welcomed the hands that stroked his back, and pushed himself against her a little more. However, just as he had begun to stroke his hand along her thigh, he felt a force that pushed him off of her. With Rin's hands pushing against his chest, he could clearly see her face again, red with excitement and panting, but her eyebrows arched and a small tear in the corner of her eye. Len smiled in understanding.

"Not yet?"

"I'm not ready for bitter things..." Rin mumbled, "So please be gentle for now."

Len chuckled and moved himself next to her, laying on his side to face her and take her into an embrace. Rin turned her body towards him and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, smiling.

"I'll show you my heart, though..."

Len softly kissed her upper lip, "And I will show you mine." He lifted a hand from her body to stroke back the bangs that lingered over her eyes, "If you look into my eyes, you may be able to see it."

Rin was a bit baffled at what he meant, but when she peered closely, she could see her reflection dwelling in his eyes. She laughed at how ridiculous and silly his words may have sounded but she returned him with a small kiss. The moonlight continued to bathe them, and they remained still for a while longer, adoring each other's embrace. Small kisses were given here and there, and tiny chuckles were passed between them. Time had truly stopped.

"There will be a time when we can't turn back, though," Len whispered, "Once we've crossed the line too far."

"But that's fine with me," Rin replied, "No matter how far we go, I'll be there next to you."

"And no one will get close to us." Len added, "Wherever you go, I'll go."

To that Rin smiled and moved closer to Len so that she nuzzled up next to him. Len moved his arms so that he pulled her into a tighter embrace and moved his lips to the top of her head to kiss her hair. Listening to each other's heartbeats tick and synchronize as one, they held each other tightly under the moonlit night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _So I'm combining Magnet, Romeo and Cinderalla, AND Cantarella? Hopefully I'm not going too overboard with this. XD;; And hopefully I've been successful in plot development. Actually, we're about to reach the climax here, soon... maybe the chapter after next? Anyway, please review! I always love reading feedback. :)_  
><em>**


	5. To Become As One

**_A/N: _Well, here's another update! And this is right before the climax! I don't have much to say this time... but please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: To Become As One<em>

Len sat in a plush chair next to the window in his chamber, quietly reading. Within his mind, however, it was hardly quiet at all. In fact, he was hardly even reading the text in front of him. His mind dwelt on many things—too many things. Even though his countenance appeared calm and collect, he shook his leg in nervousness rather quickly. Then with a sigh he closed his book and set it on his chair after standing up.

As he stretched, he spotted in the corner of his eye, his nightstand. He stared at it for a moment, then quietly walked over to it and slipped open a drawer to grasp one of the things that had been passing through his mind. He held a small ring between his fingers—a small, silver circlet with a single diamond mounted onto it. He had bought the ring to satisfy his father's constant inquiries about finding a ring. Len knew for a fact that Miku would disapprove of the ring—it was too simple. However the truth of the matter was that the ring was for Rin, which is why Len held off giving it to Miku, going against custom. Len had not found the opportunity to give Rin the ring, though, still being in a caged world of aristocracy. He wondered to himself if he would ever get the chance to give her the ring, if they would be able to live their passion with each other without bonds.

Would they ever be free?

Even though Len had been seeing Rin every single night for the past few weeks since his first visit, he knew he couldn't feel complete unless she was with him every waking moment. They were like two birds in two separate cages longing to fly away together. A simple ring—the tiny, little object he held in his hand—meant so much to him. It represented his hope that one day, they'd be side-by-side.

Len jumped at the sound of a knock and his door opening and quickly clenched his fist around the ring to hide it away. Trying to appear unfazed, he looked toward his chamber door to see who was entering. Under the door frame appeared a servant with a boorish face bowing his head to Len.

"Lady Miku Hatsune has come to visit."

"I'll be right down." Len replied with a wave of his hand, ushering the servant out of the room.

When the servant had left, Len carefully put the ring back in its place and shut the drawer of his nightstand. A sigh passed his lips. Miku had become more of a chore to be with—more so than before he had met Rin. However, she had been coming more often recently which struck him as odd. He knew that she was just as uninterested in him as he was with her, so why would she be coming more now? A little irritated, Len straightened himself, knowing that Miku would want to see the image of a proper nobleman, and was led by his servant waiting outside to the drawing room where she stayed.

She was waiting patiently, picture perfect, sitting like a proper noblewoman. When Len had entered the room, she had only turned her head to smile to acknowledge him. Len smiled awkwardly in return, no words being sp oken between them for a greeting. Len sat across from her and watched as the servants scurried in with their fancy tea, listening to the quiet clinks of fine china and pouring liquid. When his saucer was placed in front of him, he simply stared at it—he honestly had no desire for these things. He watched Miku silently take up her tea cup and take a sip from it.

"So what brings you here, today?" Len asked nonchalantly, bringing up his own tea cup.

With a soft clink, Miku set her cup down on the saucer, "There's nothing wrong with me visiting to chat with my fiance, is there?"

Len blinked at her very sudden and quick response, "No, I suppose there isn't."

Miku's eyes fell on Len and scanned him very mechanically. Her stare was cold and emotionless—nothing like how Rin looked at him. The way she glanced at him seemed almost rehearsed just like everything else in the aristocratic world. Her eyes suddenly stopped as she fixed her gaze on one thing.

"Len, your tie is crooked."

Len sighed and began fiddling with the ribbon around his neck. Just as he thought, she was only interested in having a fiance with a certain image. Perhaps Miku felt that he didn't fit that image and so would nit-pick at every little thing that was slightly off with him. And even though every moment with her felt unnatural and awkward, Len felt that today was far more strained than usual. Miku had been coming more often recently, but she would hardly speak a word and come with the excuse of "visiting her fiance." Today, however had become a little more different when Miku had begun a conversation they had never had before.

"Len, do you look forward to getting married to me?"

Len couldn't reply right away. He knew immediately what the answer was, but he could not speak it. Len couldn't read the look Miku had etched onto her face. It was a mix of anxiousness, fear, anticipation, and other emotions that he did not normally find on her. Len decided to dodge the question and not risk revealing his feelings.

"It is my father's wish."

Miku returned to her previous, bored expression taking another sip of her tea, "And mine as well."

The rest of their tea time had passed in silence with the occasional inquiries of the servants. Time had seemed to drag on, but Miku did not stay for long at all. When she had finished her tea and without waiting Len to drink the rest of his, she stood up and dismissed herself. Miku's frequent visits had always seemed to cut short like this and her actions baffled Len. Was she having second thoughts on considering her feelings for him? But then again, her glances and her body language toward him said otherwise—it was obvious she had no affection towards him. Now that Len told himself that he knew what love really was, he knew for certain that he didn't feel an inkling of it from Miku. So she had truly baffled him.

Miku trotted down the steps of the Kagamine estate towards her carriage where the driver waited patiently. She acted as if she was escaping a place filthy and unfit for her standard of nobility. Hastily climbing into the carriage, she waited for the driver to hear her next orders.

"Bring me to the Shion estate, please."

The driver nodded and returned to the top of the carriage where he whipped the horses into motion. Miku smiled to herself. Surely her true intentions were masked. Surely telling her father that she was aiming to be on good terms with her fiance's closest friend was innocent enough, and visiting her boorish fiance now and again would assuredly close any suspicion. It seemed to be like some sort of game to her—exciting, thrilling, and risky.

At first, Kaito's advances left her stunned. Merely the thought of her straying away from her father's wishes and diverging from the path of a proper noblewoman was ghastly. However there was something in his melting voice that seemed to break her guard—collapse her. At first she came to the Shion estate telling herself that she really was trying to create good terms with her fiance's closest friend, but as time passed, and as she more frequently came, she knew that reason had become miniscule. With her back once turned, she now faced him with notice and would take his outstretched hand. Yet she and him still both seemed to pretend not to notice each other's advances, as if they were still playing the game with even each other. However, no matter how hard Miku tried to mask what her heart felt, she couldn't help but deny that she felt so far from herself when gazing into the blue eyes that faced her now.

The carriage had stopped and her surroundings were different. Kaito waited with a small smile on his face, hand outstretched like it usually was.

"Come capture me..." She whispered quietly before stepping out of her carriage and taking Kaito's hand.

* * *

><p>Around the same time another carriage had came to a halt from a long journey. It was a black, ominous-looking carriage—at least to Rin it looked that way as she watched outside her window from her chamber. One of the servants hurriedly approached the carriage as the horses that pulled it impatiently shook their heads. The door opened and the servant deeply bowed to the man that stepped out of it. It was Baron Shion that had emerged from the carriage and stepped into the sunlight. From what Rin could see, his face was expressionless and his lips cold and frozen into a frown. It was then that her heart began to pound with unease, watching him grudgingly accept the servant's polite gestures and followed them into the Kagami estate.<p>

When he was out of sight, disappearing into the mansion, Rin had taken in a shaky breath. The presence of Baron Shion never meant good to her and she always found that misfortune always followed him. Rin began to anxiously pace around her chamber, walking in aimless circles, back and forth. Her whole body shivered, suddenly feeling cold as she wondered what had brought him to their mansion today.

Baron Shion was welcomed generously as he entered the entry hall. Before turning to Earl Kagami, he eyed the place with a sort of lustful gaze. Then wearing a smile, he shook the outstretched hand of Earl Kagami who was just now in front of him.

"So good to see you today." Earl Kagami seemed to be reciting a script, "Shall we have some tea?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Baron Shion replied, fishing out of his jacket and handing it to a servant along with his hat and gloves.

As Baron Shion followed Earl Kagami to tea, he eagerly observed the mansion, though was careful to mask his hunger and greed with the frown that usually was held on his face. He told himself that he was very lucky to have a man of a higher class than him marry off his daughter to his son. True, she was a bit unkempt and crude in his eyes, but she was the daughter of an earl, and surely with his son's and her marriage, greater riches would await him. If it meant having the Shion family rise to a higher class, then he was willing to take any offer.

Entering a much smaller, but still equally elegant room, Earl Kagami motioned for Baron Shion to sit. The lustful man eagerly sat down in one of the fine plush chairs and watched as his entertainer seated himself from across the table. The servants scurried around like mad chickens trying to put the best tea together they could.

"Oh, will you simpletons act more refined?" Earl Kagami suddenly snapped, "If you do not behave more calmly in front of our guest, I'll have you all a good lashing!"

An eerie silence filled the room for a moment until the servants continued their work. When tea had finally been set in front of the two men, the quiet was finally broken.

"I'll have to apologize for that," Earl Kagami pardoned.

"I understand completely." Baron Shion waved a hand, taking up his tea and sipping from it, "Well then... shall we discuss the marriage?"

Meanwhile, Rin had found that the space in her room was not enough for her anymore. She made her way out of the chamber, practically stumbling out and making her way down the hall not even bothering shutting the door behind her. She could not calm herself, not with Baron Shion here. The last time he had come to visit with her father was the day that she found out about her arranged marriage with Kaito. Ever since then, she dreaded seeing those two people together, whether it be at private affairs like these or even at parties. Rin wandered farther and farther throughout the mansion and down the way to the lower level.

"I believe the marriage should take place in six months time." Baron Shion suggested to the rather indifferent Earl Kagami sipping his tea.

Earl Kagami set his saucer down on the table in front of him and crossed his fingers, thinking for a moment, "I have no objections. The sooner I can be rid of that daughter, the better."

"Shall we make the wedding day sooner, then?"

"No," Earl Kagami casually took up his cup again, "We need plenty of time to make preparations for the wedding. And I don't want to strain myself over that girl."

"I see. Very well, then." Baron Shion nonchalantly replied.

Truth be told, he couldn't care less that his son was getting married or that he was getting married to a girl rumored to be crude and unladylike. He knew very well that Earl Kagami was just desperately trying to marry her off to get her out of his skin. However Baron Shion thought that they could just lock Rin up in a dungeon after she and Kaito wed if she became too much trouble for their reputation. What he was most interested in was the class that awaited him, the riches that were in his path.

"So about the dowry..." Baron Shion began.

Rin froze when she heard the subtle sound of voices echoing down the hallway she paced along. After a moment of trying to distinguish who they belonged to, she slowly crept closer as she learned that they were of Baron Shion and her father. She slowly came closer and closer to the room with the door that was left open and held her back to the wall to remain unseen, but to still hear what was being said.

"I don't know why I should even pay anything for a girl like that." Earl Kagami scoffed.

"Well, tradition is tradition," Baron Shion answered.

Rin suddenly furrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't sure what angered her more—the fact that her father expressed such distaste for her, or the fact that they were discussing such a thing as dowry.

"Well, we haven't gathered much for her dowry considering how ill-bred she is. It's embarrassing to even admit that she's come from my line, that girl. But you will have your wedding and your dowry."

"Any amount will be fine as long as it is reasonable," Baron Shion began, "and Kaito will marry your daughter if I order him to, no matter the—"

At that point, Rin could not take it any more. That very moment, Rin whirled herself around, revealing herself underneath the door frame, silencing the conversation between the two nobleman. She glowered down at them, mustering the most hate she could to be reflected in her gaze. Her sight fell on her father, whose expression was a mid of both shock and outrage. Breathing heavily, her mouth trembled as Rin stepped forward.

"How dare you!" She bellowed, "We're your children, for Pete's sake, and you barter us off like things!"

"Silence, girl!" Earl Kagami shouted, now standing up.

"I will not be silent!" Rin screamed, clenching her fists, "I will not be silent until you understand how cruel you cruel you both are! Solely being motivated by your greed, your love of money, your love of your reputation—"

Rin felt a sting strike her cheek as her head flew downward and to the side. Tears welled up in her eyes from the pain and from the sudden shock of being struck. Clasping her cheek, Rin looked up to see her father's face for but a moment before being struck again.

"Don't look at me!" Earl Kagami growled, "And I _will_ silence you... if I have to claw your tongue out, if need be... so help me _I will_. You _will_ obey me and you _will _marry Baron Shion's son in six months time!"

"Six... months?"

Rin's knees suddenly collapsed at those words. The time sounded long, but it seemed so short as it suddenly hit her that she was to be married... married to a man she didn't love... married to a man that was not Len. Marriages usually took a long while to be carried out, but the planning for hers was happening so fast... Rin didn't know what to make of it. All she knew is that she didn't want it to happen... she wanted to be able to touch Len's hand, to be warmed by his embrace, to feel his lips...

Before Rin realized it, the tears in her eyes began to stream down her cheeks and she curled as whimpers sounded from her throat.

"Take her away to her room." Earl Kagami spat as the servants scurried in.

Rin felt herself being lifted up, but did nothing to fight it. Through the sniffles and sobs, she moaned,

"I don't want to be married... I don't want to be married... I don't want to be married..."

She did not know how many times she had murmured that phrase, but she felt she could not murmur it enough. The next moment she knew, she was laying face-down on her bed in her chamber with the doors creaking shut. The sheets below her quickly became doused in her tears as she contorted and curled into a pathetic state.

"Len... Len, oh, Len..." Rin softly cried.

* * *

><p>Rin did not move from her chamber all that day except to come down for dinner when her father had demanded it. Eventually the tears had stopped and she stared up at the ceiling with a lifeless gaze, constantly thinking in her mind on what to do... how to face the monster that was her father... how to stay with Len... The light that shone on her white ceiling first faded to a deep orange and than a luminescent blue as the evening wore on. The moon rose higher and higher in the sky and the hour grew later, but Rin did not move from her bed. She occasionally turned and shifted, but would not advance anywhere else.<p>

Until...

Rin blinked when she heard the clock in her chamber chime twelve times. At the twelfth chime, she heard subtle movement from outside her open balcony. As the wind blew the curtains inward, she at last sat up and looked toward the moonlit night to find the make-shift rope she kept hidden being put to use.

Len eagerly climbed his way up, anxious to see the one face that could put his heart at ease from the aristocratic world. Finally reaching the balcony, he sat there for a moment, catching his breath before looking into the chamber before him. He smiled when he saw that familiar figure sitting on her bed like she usually did, though he found it strange that she was still in her day clothes. He brushed that aside and approached her anyway, heart fluttering with each step he took after throwing his shoes off his feet.

Len stopped again when he could make out the expression on Rin's face. It was somehow lifeless and very chilling to even look at. Her flaxen hair was messily drooped over her cheeks and forehead, her lips dull and thin, and her eyes clouded and blank. Something in Len's chest tightened a little at the sight.

"Rin...?" His voice trembled.

It was the moment he uttered her name that her eyes finally showed him something—sadness. Tears formed in her eyes and shone in the moonlit light. The shine that came from them shattered Len's heart, but at the same time seemed so beautiful. Rin rose from her bed and slowly reached out toward him, her hands shaking and her steps uneven.

"Len... Len, that really is you..."

Len quickly took her into his arms when she had fallen forward and held her tightly, trying to warm her shaking body.

"Rin, what's wrong?" He could hear his voice cracking.

Rin exhaled sharpy and buried her face onto Len's chest, her tears dripping onto him, "Len, I want you to stay with me..."

"Rin," Len almost wanted to laugh. In the back of his mind, he knew what she was getting at, but he didn't want to admit it and faced denial, "I am staying with you... I'll always stay with you. We'll be together."

"At this rate, we won't be!" Rin cried, looking up at Len, who nearly reeled back in shock, "My father wants me to be married in six months time! That's too soon! We won't be able to be together."

"Shhhh..." Len cooed.

He was trying his best to comfort the love of his life, but he couldn't deny that he was beginning to crumble at her words, as well. Six months was too soon... and who knows when his marriage with Miku was to take place? Already he felt as if they were drifting apart even as he held her closely.

The tears would not stop falling from Rin's eyes as she gazed up, and it broke Len's heart to see such bitterness gripping her. He held a little tighter, rubbing his thumbs comfortingly to attempt to soothe her pain. Rin, holding a palm over a balled fist, continued to stare into Len's eyes, tears only falling faster and faster. The skin between Len's eyebrows tightened as he felt tears of his own form in the corners of his eyes. He simply could not bare the sight.

"I don't want to get married, Len..." She then set her soft hands on his chest, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you... only you. The man I love!"

She moved closer to him now, touching her lips against his, clenching a fist full of his shirt. She pulled away just for a moment. "I love you, Len... I love you..."

Rin then returned to him, moving her mouth over his. Len could feel her hands climb his chest and move to the back of his neck. She pulled her body closer to him, pushing her chest against his. Len waited for the moment for her to stop to continue shedding her tears, but when he felt her push her body against his again, he realized that stopping was the last thing she was going to do. To that, Len kissed away the tears on her cheeks and moved his hands to her lower back, rubbing her body, pushing it even closer. Each time they pressed against each other, Len could feel his heart flutter and Rin breathed hard into his mouth. Len then slipped his tongue past her lips and a moan followed from Rin's throat. She moved away, gasping for breath, but did not move her face away from his.

As she lightly bit his lower lip, Rin's hands began to move over the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one-by-one. Len suddenly felt a chill as his shirt was opened and had begun to slip off of his shoulders, Rin's hands tracing his skin shortly afterward. Her mouth was once again on his as Len tenderly pushed her against the bed, fondling her body once again, worries from before seemingly melting away. With Rin's back against the rumpled sheets, Len begun to crawl over her. He could feel Rin's knee brush up against the side of his body as she lifted it while he moved between her legs. Her body was becoming very hot now in contrast to the cold droplets of sweat that had begun to roll down Len's forehead. His mouth traced from her lips to her chin and down her neck as Rin's fingers fumbled with Len's ponytail until it was finally loosened. Len moved lower and lower until he reached just below her collar bone when he finally lifted his lips, panting. As his hot breath caressed and traced her skin while pushing his body against her once more, he slowly had begun to remove the garment that clothed Rin's body...

* * *

><p>They had crossed the line. They had tread far beyond the point of no return. There was no turning back now. They had touched—become one—there was no returning. But neither Rin nor Len regretted it. They were each in the arms of the one that they loved. If they were to lose their minds, they'd simply melt together. If they were to be eaten up by the flames of passion, then they'd burn together. Their hearts had crossed and had become one.<p>

Len gazed at the face of the sleeping angel he held in his arms and smiled. His eyes had just rolled awake to the image of Rin's gentle, resting countenance. He felt her soft heart underneath her chest quietly beat against his own and watched as the moonlight illuminated her porcelain skin. Then he had felt her body rise and fall with a deep breath and her eyes slowly opened, revealing the deep blue ocean-like orbs that he so admired. Her plump lips curled into a smile and Len leaned a bit closer, touching his forehead against hers, to whisper,

"I love you, too, Rin..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _And everything will explode next chapter... I hope... This story is actually approaching its end. But did I build the intensity enough here? Did you guys feel stressed at all? And if you must know, yes I do love leaving my readers in suspense... and yes, I am evil. hahahahahaha But aside from all that, did you like the chapter? Please leave a review with your feedback-I love reading them even if I don't respond. :)**


	6. The Weight of Reality

**_A/N: _Climax time! I certainly hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Next chapter will probably be the last one. There's a possibility there may be two more depending on how much detail I put into the upcoming events, but we'll see. For now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: The Weight of Reality<em>

"Young Mistress, it's time to wake up."

Rin groaned when the curtains of her chamber were suddenly drawn back, light immediately pouring in onto her face. She squinted and held a hand to her forehead, trying to get a good look at the maid that had entered her room. She moved from one side to the other, moving clothes and bringing tea to her bedside. Rin sighed and sat up in her bed, feeling a little more groggy than usual. She ran her fingers through her short, golden hair, fingering locks away from her face. Another moan escaped her, being tempted to fall back onto her pillow.

"I've prepared some Earl Grey for you, Young Mistress."

Rin really would prefer not to have tea so early in the morning, especially since it was the fancy tea she so despised. However she could not refuse the maid's attempt at a polite gesture. So when the saucer and tea cup was brought to her, Rin took it and put it to her lips. The scent of the tea seemed to whirl in the air and suddenly overpower her—it was so _strong_. Before the tea could pass her lips, Rin felt a rush of dizziness and held the tea cup away from her.

"Young Mistress, is the tea not to your liking?"

"It's... a little too strong."

"My most sincerest apologies."

"Never mind." Rin groaned. It truly annoyed her that the maid that tended to her was so emotionless and seemed to say everything rehearsed, "I think I'll get dressed now."

With that, Rin swung her feet over the edge of her bed and pushed herself out, a pain throbbing in her head. Groaning again, Rin took a few steps toward the changing screen. Rin found that she couldn't get very far, however, when a sudden surge of nausea rose from her stomach. She bent over, coughing and feeling something rise in her throat and into her mouth. When the maid heard a splatter, she rushed over to Rin's side.

"Young Mistress, are you all right?" Her voice _at least_ had a bit more emotion now.

Rin, still breathing heavily and cringing at the horrible taste in her mouth, straightened herself and wiped her forehead. Rin immediately found out that she could not stay standing for long when she found herself collapsing on the now panicking maid next to her. Another surge of nausea struck her.

"Let's put you back to bed, Young Mistress."

Rin was too concentrated on suppressing her squeamishness to reply. Even though she had gotten her wish of wanting to lay back down on her pillow, she dreaded the sickness that seemingly overtook her. The maid moved the covers over her once more and took the tray of the untouched tea into her hands.

"I'll return with some medicine."

"All right..." Rin breathed.

As she heard the door to her chamber close, Rin coughed once again to the nausea that overtook her. She breathed in deeply, trying to steady her breath, moving her hand across her body in an attempt to soothe it. At that moment, she froze in realization as her hand slowly drifted over her abdomen. For the past three months, ever since she and Len had become more intimate, Rin had noticed some changes within her body. Changes that she disregarded at first and wanted to deny, but as her thoughts connected, the conclusion she came to made sense. As Rin's hand lingered over her abdomen a little longer, she gasped when she noticed it was slightly more swollen than what she usually recalled.

* * *

><p>Kaito sat in his chamber, standing against his wall, staring up at the ceiling. Miku was coming again today. The more she came, the more he could not suppress himself or hide his burning heart. The mask he wore was quickly falling and he feared that soon enough, she'd sense more than just a mere infatuation from him. The only way to describe Kaito's lingering feeling as that of thirst—it could not be quenched until he had taken what he desired.<p>

His body had broken the chains of restraint when he suddenly moved to his dresser and pulled out something that he had held in his possession for quite a while. It was a small flask with an ominous green liquid flowing around in it—something that he had tinkered with for the past few months—knowing, expecting, planning... He knew he was going to break temptation one day and break his father's rules, but this would allow him further secrecy.

Kaito swished the substance around in its flask again, lifting it to his eye level to observe it more closely. The more he gazed at it, the more the temptation came. This drug would allow him to satisfy his lusts, and fill his cup to the brim with Miku's essence without having anyone else now but him. He walked over to the corner of his room and set out two empty wine glasses and filled them with the finest vintage wine he could find. Then very carefully and cautiously, he poured the contents of the tiny flask he held into one of the glasses. Watching the green substance dissolve into the red wine, Kaito smiled as his heart began to pound once more. Suddenly, a knock on his door.

He quickly clenched his fist around the flask to hide it away from the servant who had entered his room and informed him of Miku's arrival. And with that, he went out to greet her as usual—cheerful, welcoming, but always with that lingering thirst behind him.

"Would you like to join me for some wine?" He asked as they entered the entry hall. The next few words came out a little more hesitantly, "To my chamber?"

Miku paused for a moment, but quickly consented, "Yes, of course."

Kaito couldn't help but smile at this as he turned to lead her down the corridors of the Shion estate, eventually leading her to his chamber. When the door was closed and locked behind them, he turned to face Miku, who stared with an unreadable expression on her face. It took every ounce of his energy not to push her up against his wall and kiss her senselessly—no, not yet... that would ruin everything.

Instead, he led her to the small table in the corner of his room where two already filled wine glasses waited. He gestured her to sit down before him. Miku's eyes did not leave Kaito as he sat across from her and lifted his glass to her.

"And what are we toasting to today?" She giggled, grasping her glass.

"A toast to a long fruitful relationship between our partners and families."

Miku frowned at this, seemingly disappointed, but raised her glass anyway.

Not taking his eyes off of her, Kaito watched as Miku followed his motions when he brought the wine glass to his lips and sipped some of the wine. She had done the same and both set their glasses down on the table. Kaito eagerly watched Miku for a moment, and she eyed him back in confusion for a bit, but then had begun to gradually falter. Her eyes wavered until they finally rolled back into her head. Kaito quickly rushed to her side to catch her, her once warm body quickly growing cold in his arms. Kaito grinned.

The drug—Cantarella—had worked.

Kaito heaved her up into his arms and walked over to his bed, placing her gently down with her head against the pillows. He had begun breathing heavily again as he removed his coat from his shoulders and began to crawl on the bed over her. Strattling her, Kaito lowered his lips down to the nape of her neck, tracing along her skin, heaving a heavy breath and closing his eyes as if being intoxicated.

"I won't leave any trace..." He whispered.

And with that, Kaito began to violently push himself onto Miku, fumbling with her clothes and ripping them off of her body. When it was done, the seemingly insatiable lust and thirst that plagued him disappeared—satisfying a cruel beast that had been following him.

* * *

><p>Rin had never been more anxious for midnight to come than that night. With her hands on her belly and her shoulders tensed, she restlessly watched the curtains to her balcony be blown back from the wind. The clock struck twelve and a droplet of sweat rolled down her forehead as the chimes began to sound. Sooner or later, that familiar figure was now sitting on the railing of her balcony, his silhouette backed by the moonlight. Her eyes adjusted and met Len's as he stood up and had begun to approach her. She had to tell him... she had to tell him... but something kept Rin silent then.<p>

As Len came closer, a smile curved his lips. With Rin still sitting on the bed, he climbed next to her and caressed her lips in greeting, moving his own across hers, opening his mouth. Of course, Rin could not resist and she welcomed it, but a part of her wanted to push him away... to at least let him know... She was now against the sheets again, the back of her head against the pillow with Len crawling over her, mouth still on hers. Her responses to Len's sweet fondling of her were there, but they were less and more hesitant with a certain thought creeping in the back of her mind. The time came when she could not hold back any longer.

"Len..." Rin whispered between kisses.

"Hmm?" Len kissed the bottom of her chin and moved his hands along her thighs.

"Len." Rin said again, more firmly now.

Len stopped at this, hearing the tone of her voice and looked into her eyes now, letting out a small sigh. He appeared a little hurt at first, but quickly reverted back to his usual expression of fierce, yet solemn, loving passion whenever he gazed at Rin. He fingered a lock of hair and pushed it behind her ear, trying to read her expression. Len's eyebrows slowly began to arch when he saw that she held an expression of deep seriousness.

"What is it, Rin?" Len began, "Are you not feeling well tonight? Was it something your father said to you? Don't worry, I—"

"No, Len... it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Len reeled himself back so that she could sit up, making herself more comfortable.

"Len, I..." Rin began, her voice trembling a little.

For the first time in her life, she feared Len. For the first time, she questioned how he would react. She questioned if he would reject her. Looking down at herself, her vision slowly began to get blurred before a cold drop chilled her hand. Rin sobbed and covered her face, ashamed to show Len such a weak side of her.

"I don't know how to say this..."

A gentle hand covered hers and was held together and warmed. Tears still streaming down her face, Rin looked up at Len whose expression had not changed—a countenance of complete and utter adoration for her, soft and gentle. With his free hand, Len rubbed his thumb under Rin's eyes, drying the stream of moisture coming from her eyes. Then as if it was part of a remedy, he gently kissed her cheeks to finish wiping away her tears.

"Just say it straight," Len cooed, his voice just as gentle as his eyes, "like how you always are. Pure and direct."

Rin rolled her lips in and nodded, grasping Len's hand a little tighter. She still felt tense and fearful, but she knew Len had to know. For a moment, they remained in painful, crawling silence. Rin breathed deeply, her breaths shaking, realizing how much impact her words were about to make.

"Len, I'm... with child." Rin moved her free hand over her abdomen, "Our child..."

At first Rin's words brushed past Len. For a few long seconds, Len had held his smiling expression before it slowly diminished. When Len had fully understood what Rin had said, his mouth slowly became agape and when he began to grasp the situation, his eyes began to slowly widen. At first his thoughts were slow, trying to grasp the fact, but then they propelled faster and faster into a storm of conflicting emotions.

Even though one would celebrate when hearing news such as this, the truth was that Len felt very little joy at all. As his mind raced faster and faster, his body grew more and more tense. He could hardly find the sense of feeling of happiness and excitement as a father anywhere within him. Rather, he felt immeasurable fear and anxiety. He soon realized why he felt that way as he barely grasped a stream of thought in his overcrowded mind. He and Rin had been able to keep their forbidden relationship a secret from the aristocracy, hiding all conspiracy with just the two of them. There was nothing to expose them as long as they were cautious and tentative. However, they had erred—they had slipped and perhaps became _too_ involved with each other. Len had thought of this possibility in the past, but he didn't think it would happen to them, he didn't think that something like this could ever occur in the dream that they lived in secrecy—it _couldn't_ happen to them. However, here was Rin sitting in front of him, gazing at him with eyes that gradually exhibited more and more panic, and having already conceived a child. One side of Len screamed that it wasn't true, but the other grasped reality—he knew Rin would never lie to him.

What would happen to them now? What they had done was worth at least 20 lashes... and Len shuddered to think what his father would do to him, or even Rin's father to her with the way she's already treated. And now they weren't the only ones involved—a small, innocent life was now caught up in the middle of their situation. Len looked at Rin again, seeing her tremble returning his gaze, seemingly desperately searching his eyes for an answer. Something in his heart churned when he knew he couldn't give her an answer, and instead used all his energy to attempt to mask the nearly erupting feelings that plagued him.

"Len..." Rin scooted closer to him, gripping the sides of his arms and tears quickly streaming down her cheeks. As she spoke, her voice trembled more and more, "I'm frightened... I'm terrified... What is going to happen to us? What will happen to me? What if I can't handle this? How am I to face my father now? How—"

By the time she had finished speaking, Len could hardly understand her. Rin buried her head onto Len's chest and let the tears fall harder and harder. Her moans first escalated into sobs and then to cries. Instinctively, Len wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, bringing his hand up to the back of her head and stroking his hand across her hair. His eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to suppress the coming tears, feeling Rin tense underneath his embrace.

Wasn't the news of having a baby supposed to be a joyous occasion? Rin was going to be a mother and Len a father, but why wouldn't the tears stop?

Long moments had passed and without them knowing, time crawled by and the moon had risen higher and higher in the night sky. Len didn't know how long he held Rin, but after her crying had dimmed, Len pulled her in a little closer.

"It'll be all right..."

"Len..." Rin replied after a moment, looking up at his face, "Are you not crying also?"

At that very moment, Len felt something cold and wet slip down his cheek. The mask he had put on moments before could not take the magnitude of his emotions and shattered. After taking a finger and wiping that single tear away, Len soon found that streams were now falling from his eyes. He began to breathe very hard, gasping for air in between the coming sobs.

"Len?"

Len tightly grasped Rin's head as he lowered his head, contorting his face in agony, "It's all my fault..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rin, haven't you realized it?" Len suddenly stood up from the bed, his back facing Rin for a moment, before turning around to face her with pleading eyes, "I've only used you! Used you to live a thrill to rebel against aristocracy—rebel against my father. And because of that, look at what we've come to—what _I've_ done!"

Rin reeled back with eyes widened, as if she couldn't believe the words that have come out of Len's mouth. Her eyes turned somewhat fierce for a moment with accusation, but it soon turned to a look of complete thought when she rolled in her lips. Rin looked over Len carefully, as if she could see right past him and he stared right back at her, waiting for some sort of reply.

"Do you not love me?" Rin asked quietly.

Rin could see Len immediately change his expression at her words as he stepped closer to her. Silently, he extended his hand to softly brush Rin's cheek and fold back her flaxen hair. Len opened his mouth to speak several times, but no sound would come out. Finally, he swallowed hard and Rin could have sworn she saw a shade of red color his cheeks.

"Of course I love you..." Len whispered and the tears came again, "But, I..."

"Shhh..." Rin cooed, pulling on his hands, ushering him back on the bed with tears of her own and tremors in her voice, "Perhaps at first we were using each other for our own reasons... but I do not think that's the way it is now."

Rin reached out to Len, brushing her thumb under his eyes to dry his tears as he sobbed.

"Didn't we say that this wasn't a mistake? That this wasn't forbidden? Len, don't you see?" Rin put her hands on the sides of his head and leaned her forehead against his, "We've been repainted. And we've grown to love each other more than anything."

With tears still in his eyes, Len lifted his head and leaned forward to gently touch Rin's lips with his own. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her and pushed his chest against her body, his lips next to her ear. Rin felt the steady pound of his heart beating against her, pumping loudly in synchronization with his breathing.

"Do you feel how my heart beats for you?"

"Yes..." Rin closed her eyes, "That's how I know it's real."

Len sighed, touching the back of her head, "Are you scared?"

"Yes..." Rin managed to fumble out.

Len didn't say anything for a long time after that. He merely held onto Rin, rubbing her shoulders with her thumbs and rocking her back and forth in his embrace. Once again, he turned to his thoughts, sifting through them and trying to find a stream that would take him somewhere. And as time went on, Rin noticed Len's breathing become more even and the tension in his body decrease as if some spell was cast on him to calm him down. When Len's voice finally came, it was gentle and soft, just above the whisper of the wind.

"I am, too..." Len replied, gripping a little tighter, "I'm very scared. But, I think... it's time I take responsibility."

Rin pushed herself away from him and stared into his eyes, trying to read him once more, "What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of keeping secrets. I'm tired of running from my father. I'm tried of using the aristocracy as an excuse for my stupidity." Len continued, "What we did _was_ foolish and perhaps rash... but now I want to set things straight. I need to face the consequences."

"Len... are you—"

"I'll tell my father everything. I'll tell everyone that I love you. I'll tell them that I seduced you. And I'll face what comes my way."

"Why are you doing this?" Rin clearly was objecting, "I'm just as guilty as you are, so why are you shouldering this yourself?"

"I want to start a new life with you... and our child..." Len placed his hand gently on her belly, "And you need to protect our baby until its safe."

Rin placed her hands over his, "What if something happens to us? What if something goes wrong?"

"It'll be all right." Len touched his forehead go hers and smiled, "We'll always be together. I'm drawn to you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ What did you think? Was the climax worthy? I didn't want the scene where Rin tells Len about being pregnant to be like the part in Breaking Dawn where Bella finds out she's pregnant...I was determined to surpass it, DARN IT. Gawsh I hate that book. T_T More realism, and emotion and less emo male figures and blank female figures plz. Please leave a review, I always appreciate feedback even if I don't reply. :)**


	7. The Shattered Masquerade

**A/N: Good news! This is NOT the last chapter! I began writing and realized that there was way too much to put into one chapter. So I decided to split it. Also, I just recently started school again and I have a very busy major, so I can't guarantee fast updates. But I already have the last chapter outlined in my head and an epilogue is already written. But in the meantime... enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: The Shattered Masquerade<em>

"Young Master Len, Lady Miku has arrived."

Len took in a shaky, deep breath as he sat in his chamber, staring out the window on his plush chair. He did not look to the servant for a good while and he continued to gaze out to the sky. The servant had nearly called his name again just as Len finally stood up from his chair and faced him. A small, almost sheepish smile crossed his lips which struck the servant as odd.

"I'll be right down."

With that, the servant retreated back into the hallway and closed the door to Len's chamber, but not before getting another peek at him. Len had been much more solemn than usual for the past few days. Usually, he always seemed to be exasperated and agitated. However as of late, he appeared to be distracted, almost deep in thought, and perhaps with even a hint of fear behind his eyes. It was as if another man was there, merely wearing Len's body for a masquerade. But little to the servant's knowledge, the man that now stood in Len's chamber was more of Len than he ever was.

Len took in another deep, shaky breath and went out of his chamber and walked down the hallways with nothing but the sound of clicking from his shoes on the cold, hard floor. Everything about his surroundings seemed deceiving. Even though bright sunlight crept through the windows, it seemed dark. Instead imagining birds singing outside, Len could imagine nothing but silence. It was a silent world to him with nothing but his thoughts.

When his walking had ended, Miku seemed to have just appeared in front of him, as if pulling him out of some distant space. Len realized he was in the drawing room, and when Miku had greeted him, he mumbled back a reply. After she had furrowed her brow at his poor response, Len noticed the servants scurrying off for tea.

"Oh, we will not be needing tea today."

Miku's face only contorted with more baffle and confusion at Len's words, but she quickly composed herself when Len approached her.

"I think today, we should take a walk. Is that agreeable to you?"

Miku hesitated for a moment. She saw that Len wore a face of extreme seriousness, despite the fact that he quickly forced out a smile to mask it. Her mind raced in thought until she had decided to indulge him.

"Yes."

Miku couldn't help but notice Len's shoulders tense as he began to lead her out of the drawing room. At first, he eagerly walked ahead of her, as if he was racing to some destination. He seemed to notice his behavior, however, and quickly retreated to her side, but kept his head low and his hands behind his back. Len was a little more ill-mannered than most men in her eyes, but he was far more unusual today than he had ever been. To intensify the situation, not a word was spoken between them—only the sounds of their footsteps echoed in the air.

It was only when they had stepped outside that Len had begun to speak.

"Do you find today's weather well?"

Miku paused, sensing the obvious awkwardness brimming Len. She then hesitantly replied, "Yes..."

There was another long silence as they began to walk well down the path in the courtyard. Miku finally resolved to take a glance at Len. His lips were curled inward and his eyebrows arched in a way that made his face look strained. He obviously was struggling to say something, but she could hardly figure out what it was. And she knew if she couldn't get him to speak, then she would never know.

"Surely you must have something to talk about bringing me out here like this."

"Ah..." Len turned his head toward Miku, slightly flustered, then quickly looked back to the ground.

"Well?" She urged, impatience growing on her.

"Miku... what do you think of the way marriages are arranged?"

Miku was slightly taken aback by his question. In her mind, it was merely how things went in their society. Though, truth be told, she despised it, knowing that she could never have the man she truly wanted, and left him to that terrible wench she knew as Rin Kagami. Miku dared not speak her true opinion in front of a man, however.

"I think of it as merely a part of our society." Miku replied, monotone and rehearsed.

"Do you believe that love should be a part of it?"

Miku gave Len another questionable look. What odd and bold questions he was asking. And so sudden, too.

"Perhaps..."

"Then if a marriage is arranged not by the couple to be married... then how can love be a part of it? Doesn't it seem more like a business deal to you?"

But that's what marriage was... even though Miku desperately wanted to deny it, "Well..."

"Miku, do you think you could ever grow to love me?" Len stopped, placing himself in front of Miku.

Len's presence was breaking Miku down more and more. The wall that held her soul slowly crumbled and crumbled as he stared deeper and deeper into her eyes with that piercing gaze of his. It was such a serious question and yet she was sure he already knew the answer by the way his face was composed. In fact, they already knew how they felt about each other from the moment their engagement was announced—and nothing had grown since then.

"No, I couldn't..." Miku whispered, her thoughts instantly revolving around Kaito now.

"The feeling is mutual," Len replied.

She found it odd, yet not in the least bit surprising, that when he said that, she was not hurt. Apparently Len wasn't either because his face seemed to show a slight relief from that statement with their agreement. But why must he confirm this now of all times? Miku only grew more suspicious of him.

"I've longed to know what love feels like..." Len seemed to trail off and even smiled for a bit, "And so I sought it out."

Miku's heart slowly began to pound faster and faster as she slowly began to realize what Len was trying to say. Apparently she was not alone in her sin and ironically, it was turning out to be her own fiance.

"Miku," Len began, "I've been having an intercourse with Rin."

Miku had expected something like this to be uttered from Len's mouth, but it took her several seconds to register the woman of his affairs. When it suddenly hit her, her mouth curled into a sneer and she wondered how a woman like _that_ would be preferred over her. She nearly found it unbelievable. Len may have been a man that slightly strayed from tradition, but he was still the son of Earl Kagamine, someone of great status and reputation. Yet here he was, having an intercourse with that impossible, ill-mannered woman.

"How did that _wench_ seduce you?" Miku snarled.

Suddenly something tight wrapped around Miku's wrist and pressed harder. Len was firmly gripping her wrist and when she turned her head to look into his eyes, she found a deep ferociousness and anger that had been sparked from her words. Confusion immediately engulfed her as to why he was defending her like that.

"Don't you _ever_ speak of her like that," Len growled before pushing Miku's hand away, "And she did not seduce me. We simply found something that could not be realized in an arranged marriage. We love each other."

"You... love her?" Miku was perplexed.

A slight blush colored Len's cheeks, "More than anything... She's more dear and precious to me than any name or piece of status. She is akin to my very life." As he continued to speak, his voice grew fragile, "What we may have done was wrong, and I will not deny that. But what I can't deny is that I love her with every fiber of my being. And to prove that I truly love her, I will do anything, even go against this aristocratic prison and run with her, just to protect her smile."

Miku pursed her lips, but she couldn't help but notice an undeniable sincerity in Len's words. She saw an expression on his face that she had never seen before—passion? His eyes stirred with something that she could only recognize with her own heart. His voice was tender when he spoke of Rin, and his countenance soft.

Miku stared at him longer as her thoughts trailed back to Kaito. And when they did, she finally grasped the feeling that was pouring from Len's heart. She could not curse Len for what he had done, for she had done the same thing. And the more she thought of it, the more she understood. It was true that what she had done was forbidden, but the feeling that she had for Kaito she understood to be love. No matter how much she wanted to lash out at Len or retaliate against him, she could not bring herself to.

Then it struck her. Did Kaito speak of her the same way Len does of Rin? She was certain of her feelings towards him, but what of Kaito towards her? Surely she felt that they had been growing closer, but it seemed their relationship still held the disguise of a masquerade. Yet here Len was speaking openly of his relationship with Rin—a pure, mutual bond. Miku scowled once again... she loathed Rin for yet another reason. How could someone like her receive such a pure love? Len was curiously eying her now, trying to decipher her expression. Miku couldn't take it any more.

"I must be going." She quickly said, turning on her heels and quickly pacing away.

"Ah...!" Len followed after her, a bit perplexed that she had nothing more to say to him. Somehow he expected more, "Where are you going?"

"That is my business." She snapped before quickly stopping in front of the entrance back into the manor, quickly remembering that she was not in a world of her own.

"Shall I... escort you to your carriage?"

Miku clenched her fists silently and inwardly gritted her teeth. She didn't want to touch that man anymore... all she wanted was Kaito.

"I can manage myself."

And with that, Miku hurried into the manor, leaving Len standing with his thoughts in the courtyard. She quickly walked through the manor, ignoring the servants gestures and made her way to the front where her carriage waited. Before her driver could greet her, she sternly ordered him to take her to the Shion household and did not wait for the door of the carriage to be opened for her. Miku had nearly tripped entering the carriage, she was in such a hurry, and when she had gathered all of her dress inside, the door was shut and the carriage suddenly hurried off.

With a shaking hand, Miku drew back the curtain covering the window of her carriage and stared at the passing road with her mind swirling and her heart racing. Miku began to carefully think of every meeting, every moment she had shared with Kaito and carefully considered his behavior towards her, trying to see through what she called their masquerade of a relationship. Was he not expressing his emotions toward her simply because he was careful in disguising their affair? Even though she could not recall him ever openly expressing his feelings over her, Miku had to know for certain. And at that very moment, Miku resolved to directly confront the man that she called her lover.

The journey to the Shion household only seemed to be a blur, because before Miku knew it, the carriage she rode was pulling up to the front. Her already pounding heart only seemed to beat faster. As the carriage came to a halt, the last thing she saw before the carriage door was opened was Kaito nearly stumbling past the door into the mansion. Their meeting was not predetermined, so it did not surprise Miku that he seemed a little short of breath. The door was opened for her, and Miku tried her best to appear as composed as possible.

Kaito should not have been surprised to see Miku stumbling out of her carriage and quickly pacing toward him. However, truthfully a part of him expected it, especially since women always seemed to cling to one thing in his eyes. He could not deny being caught off-guard by her sudden visit, however. As she ceased her walking and now stood close to him, he tried his best to color his face with a small smile.

It had been several days since Kaito had partook of her, and he had made sure that she would never know. Once she had awoken from the sleeping drug, he had simply told her she felt faint and sent her on her way. He did not leave any trace. Now that he had taken what he desired from Miku, his thirst had been quenched, he took great satisfaction in already having robbed Len of her and that was enough for him. The woman that stood before him now was nothing more than a pretty girl begging for his attention—nothing more. Honestly, Kaito had felt a twinge of annoyance with her standing there. However due to the practices of his society, he was obligated to oblige her.

"What a pleasant surprise, Lady Miku. What brings this visit?"

"Good day, Lord Kaito," Miku curtsied, still half out of breath, "I wish to speak to you about... pressing matters."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, confused for a moment about what she meant, then groaned inwardly at the possibilities. Although he was slightly flattered, he did not want to risk any more trouble with her. Before, he would have leaped at the opportunity, but after his carnal act with her, something had changed within him. She had filled his cup to the brim and he no longer thirsted—so he did not desire her. After all, he was still the heir of the Shion estate, and as such, still needed to keep his honor—even if it meant marrying that dingbat of a woman, the Kagami daughter. He paused for a moment at her words before putting up the mask of a gentleman once more.

"Then shall we come in for tea?" Kaito begun to turn, but was interrupted by a sudden loud noise that was Miku's voice.

"I-I was...!" Miku stopped and covered her mouth, realizing that she had overstepped her bounds, "I was wondering, Milord, if we could walk through the garden instead."

Kaito eyed her curiously before nodding to her request. He might as well cater to her—he was, after all, in the presence of a beautiful woman. Miku smiled in return and walked to his side as he began to make his way into the manor with her. Hardly any words were spoken between them, as was the norm. However, Miku noticed something peculiar about the silence today. Usually the laconism carried an alluring aura between them, as if something was silently drawing them together. However the feeling Miku felt now was tense and uncomfortable. Her chest churned and her brow sweat as she felt the uneasiness radiating off of Kaito. She denied the feeling of foreboding, however, and continued to keep her composure.

As they walked out into the beautiful Shion garden decorated with blue roses, Miku noticed that clouds were cast all over the sky, covering the sun, making the roses look almost like ice. Even though everything appeared cold, she couldn't help but marvel at the way it made Kaito appear. His face was as if it was carved from an angelic marble, pale and unblemished. She could not see his eyes, however, because as soon as they entered the garden she had stopped while he continued to walk forward, only showing the back of his head to her. Kaito seemed to notice the lack of company, though, and turned around to face Miku. She trembled at the sight of his eyes and inwardly cowered in her mind. The fiery longing and passion that she had noticed before seemed to be absent. The sight was enough to almost make Miku cry and when she opened her mouth, no sound came out. But she had to know for certain... she had to confront his feelings. So somehow, she mustered enough courage to speak.

"Kaito..." It was the first time she had used his name, "Do you love me?"

Suddenly a chill swept her skin. Was it the sudden breeze that blew or was it the stare that Kaito gave her? She waited and waited, watching Kaito's lips twitch in some way that she could not understand. Eventually, he painted a confused expression over his face.

"I do not understand what you are referring to."

Miku could not keep her ladylike appearance any longer. Her countenance shattered and she lunged forward toward Kaito, balling her fists and hitting his chest.

"No!" She hollered, "Don't give me that! I know how you've been looking at me! I know how you've been approaching me! Why are you still wearing this mask?"

Kaito let out a long breath and closed his eyes. Women were so indigent. Just as Miku's composure shattered, Kaito gradually, all at once, removed the mask from his feelings. His eyes almost seemed to change color as he looked at Miku now and his new, growing coldness was now more apparent than ever.

"Perhaps I did love you." He murmured, "But what I feel for you now is nothing more."

Miku's breath stopped for a moment, lifting her head up towards Kaito and staring at him with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. With a small, shaky breath, she uttered, "What?"

"It is as I say."

"W-why? Your smile to me... your touch... did they mean nothing?"

Kaito pressed his hands on Miku's shoulders and pushed her away, looking at her face intently. Perhaps he was trying to bring back that lost ember that burned so brightly before, but it couldn't be set ablaze again. He groaned slightly. Kaito had hoped not to leave any trace behind, and keep his antics secret, but with Miku pestering him such, that seemed impossible now.

"I only wanted to take what Len had and I did not. Always, he's been ahead of me. Always, he's had more than what I've possessed... but now..." Kaito swept his fingers across Miku's bangs, "Now I've triumphed over him... now that I've taken your abstinence, I possess what he will never have."

Miku's heart froze and chills ran up and down her spine, "What did you say?"

Kaito had grabbed hold of her arm and drew her back into the manor, walking quickly through the halls and running past and ignoring any servants that came by his way. Her mind was swirling with questions, trying to run away from the one answer that so blatantly stared at her back. Eventually Miku found herself being dragged into his chamber where he finally let go of her and approached the dresser adjacent to his bed. Miku was trembling as he violently fumbled around with the contents of the drawer, before he pulled out something small, eying it for a good few seconds. Leaving the drawer open, he approached Miku, holding a small object in his hands. His fingers uncurled, and he gripped a small bottle containing a menacing green liquid with his thumb and finger holding it in front of her.

"'Cantarella' is the name of this drug," Kaito plainly began, "I slipped this into your glass of wine, and you fell into a deep, deep slumber as though you were dead. While you dreamed of silly things, I laid myself onto you."

* * *

><p>Len straightened the tie around his neck, glancing at himself in the mirror. His stomach once again churned with nervousness as he contemplated the coming events of the party he was about to attend, knowing that Duke Hatsune, Baron Shion, and Earl Kagami would be attending along with his father. He glanced once more past his window, seeing the sun had finally set into the darkness. Feeling his throat suddenly becoming dry, he gulped and brushed out the rest of the wrinkles from his clothes before setting out of his chamber. Len couldn't help but feel that he was walking to the gallows, but what he had told Miku still held true—he would do anything to protect Rin's smile. And he would protect their unborn child.<p>

Len met his mother and father in the main entry hall, and after his cloak was draped over his shoulders, he followed his them outside and into the carriage, a serious expression never leaving his face. In that moment where the carriage still remained motionless, Len exchanged an uneasy glance with his father. Then the horses made a sound and the carriage hurried off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _Yes, cliffhanger. Yes, I like reading your guys' reactions to cliffhangers. Yes, I'm evil. And by the way, I actually do really like KaitoxMiku, so I died a little bit writing this chapter. Hopefully this wasn't boring! Please review!  
><strong>


	8. Pure Truth

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Turns out that while I was writing it, it was going really, really, really long. Just to give you an idea, this was only the opening scene. So I decided to split it. I hope this chapter isn't too boring for you. School is really stressful, so it's getting harder and harder to write this. DX And this is something I definitely don't want to rush. Anyway, please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Pure Truth<br>_

"It's a shame Lady Miku could not join us this evening." Len's mother commented, filling the awkward silence that had been lingering.

"Indeed," Len's father added, "I wonder what illness has befallen her to confine her to bed. Len, I expect you to visit her."

"Mmmm..." Len mumbled, praying that his father did not notice the trembling in his voice.

"Len, I do not want mumbling, I want a definitive answer from you."

"Yes, father..."

"Honestly..." Earl Kagamine scoffed, "It's as if I'm tending to an oaf."

Len did not have enough will to defend himself. Instead, he turned to face what was beyond the window next to him and become lost in thought once more. For a moment, he was concerned about Miku. Illness? Had the news of his relationship with Rin troubled her that much? They did not have any mutual feelings toward each other. Was her illness merely a coincidence?

Len's thoughts quickly turned to Rin, however. He had been visiting her every night just as he had before, but anxiety seemed to have been gripping her more often. Len's kisses, caresses, and soft words were just enough to calm her, but every time he left her, he'd fret. Each time Len returned home, he would beg and pray that Rin would know peace and that their child would be protected.

"Regardless of Miku's absence, however," Earl Kagamine had dragged Len away from his thoughts, "you are to meet Lord Kaito and his fiance with Baron Shion, Earl Kagami, and Duke Hatsune together with me. This is the beginning of a newfound alliance—you must know how important this meeting is."

"Yes, father." Len repeated.

Something in the pit of Len's stomach felt awful. He suddenly felt lightheaded and felt something crease in between his eyebrows. A constant turning moved within Len's body, making him dizzy with nervousness. The lavish clothing he wore felt hot and a bead of sweat begun to form on his forehead. Then his breaths became shallow, and was grateful that he sat in darkness in the carriage. Len could not deny that he was frightened beyond belief. It seemed to him that he was being cornered in a dungeon cell—cold and shaking.

The carriage finally lurched to a stop and Len's heart began to pound even harder. His fingers were numb and his knees were trembling as the driver made his way to open the door for the noble family. Len squinted at the streak of dim light from the brilliance inside the mansion holding the party as the door was opened. Earl Kagamine immediately moved to step out first, then ushered his wife out after him. That left Len alone for a brief moment, and he seriously considered staying in the carriage a little while longer, or perhaps even the whole night. But when he saw the cold stare of his father's eyes as the man turned, Len moved his shaking body out of the carriage. With his knees nearly buckling, he followed his parents up the steps towards the mansion.

After greeting the hosts, they found themselves in the grand venue of the decorated entrance hall. Exuberant detail and beauty painted the room with pearl statues lining the wall and elegant candlelight lighting the ceiling. Len did not take any note of its beauty however, as he was nervously eying the crowd, walking behind his parents.

"Ah, Duke Hatsune." Len heard his father call out.

Len's chest immediately tightened as he dreadfully looked towards the direction that his father looked in. He saw a familiar man, even though he had only seen him once when his engagement with Miku was arranged, but familiar nonetheless. The teal-haired man turned, his wife standing next to him and smiled awkwardly at Earl Kagamine. He had begun to walk closer, his footsteps seeming to be loudly echoing in Len's ears.

"Ah, Earl Kagamine and Lady Kagamine... it's so good to see you here. And Lord Len, it's good to see you, here too."

Len opened his mouth to say something, but the words choked in his mouth. His bottom lip trembled for a bit and broken sounds escaped his throat, but nothing coherent came. He broke however when Earl Kagamine threw back a curt look at him.

"The pleasure is mine, Duke Hatsune."

Len did everything in his power to suppress the uneasy sigh that lingered in him.

"My condolences for your daughter, Duke Hatsune." Len's mother spoke up, "It's truly sad news that she is feeling ill."

"The girl just came home one day and said she was feeling light-headed and retreated into her room. She has barely come out since." Duke Hatsune sighed exasperatedly, "Honestly, what a weak creature..."

Duke Hatsune's voice seemed to trail off for Len and he focused more on the pounding heart within his chest. Never had a man appeared more intimidating to him than at that moment. It seemed that with one glance, Duke Hatsune and his father would be able to break him as easily as they would glass. And if he were to raise his voice and speak of his and Rin's relationship, that would be the very end of him. Len's breathing gradually grew more and more shallow as his thoughts raced and his eyes frantically searching the crowd for some answer. He could run away without any trace... but when he spotted a familiar pair of blue eyes, he knew that he could never consider that option.

When his eyes were set on Rin, his entire world and entire being focused on her. The sight of her clung to his heart, causing his chest to feel heavy and hot and he wanted to cry. As Len locked his gaze on her, he could see a hint of anxiety on her face, similar to his own. He longed to break from this dreadful conversation, hurry to her side, and take her into his arms to ease her pain. At that moment, Len had not known that Earl Kagamine followed his gaze.

"Ah, there's Lord Kaito and his fiancee with their parents."

Just like that, Len was snapped back to reality, still slightly trembling. He had not known at first that Kaito was standing with his parents and Rin with hers, but with Earl Kagamine's notice, he slowly began to register the people standing around her. Before he knew it, gazes were interlocked and the six of them were approaching, walking through the crowd of lavish clothing. Len's knees buckled and he nearly fell to the ground.

Even though smiles were painted on faces, the air between the nobles was extremely tense and forced. They skeptically glanced at each other, as if there were some hidden secret or motive they were trying to discover from each other. Baron Shion was the first to speak,

"Earl Kagamine, such a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine as always, Baron Shion. So good to see your son here as well." With that Len relucantly looked towards Kaito, expecting to see some shallow, obligatory smile, but instead it was of a much different nature. It had more life in it, yes, but it radiated a sense of complete haughtiness to Len.

"Len, where is Lady Miku?" Kaito asked, seemingly straining his face to appear concerned.

"She's... not feeling well tonight."

"I see..." Len saw a strange expression on Kaito's face as he breathed the words.

"I see you've brought your fiance," Earl Kagamine observed, but he did not take one glance at Rin. Instead, he was staring directly at Earl Kagami and his wife, "I do hope we can forget our past differences."

"Indeed," Earl Kagami muttered straining his face a little, "That would be beneficial since our families will be somewhat closer together now." Earl Kagami reached his hand towards Earl Kagamine.

"I don't think you've met my son, Len Kagamine. He is to wed Duke Hatsune's daughter."

Earl Kagami moved his hand toward Len to take hold of. Len glanced toward Rin, who stared back pleadingly, urging him to speak. Len knew what she was trying to ask of him and the thought of it simply suffocated him. Something seemed to leap up into his throat so he could not speak. All noise around him seemed to muffle into some faded buzzing as his chest gradually began to rise and fall harder. His tongue dry, he stared into Earl Kagami's eyes, sweat running down his forehead. The only thing that broke him from his daze was his father loudly clearing his throat. Palms nearly sweating, Len took the outstretched hand.

"It's a pleasure."

Len paused for a moment, debating whether or not to continue speaking. After a few moments of dryness in his throat and the bead of sweat that rolled down his brow, Len exhaled and freed his hand from Earl Kagami's. In the corner of his eye, he could see Rin exhale and close her eyes half out of relief but half shaken up. The next moment, music had begun to waltz through the air and the nobles all moved at once, releasing hidden stiffness.

"Shall we meet at another time, then? Perhaps over tea tomorrow?"

"I have no objections." Duke Hatsune replied.

"And neither do I." Earl Kagami added.

"It's always a pleasure to meet with you." Baron Shion finished.

"Excellent, then tomorrow at noon, then."

With that, Earl Kagamine held out his hand to his wife, who had took hold of it with a recounted motion and disappeared off into the growing crowd of dancers. Baron Shion, Earl Kagami, and Duke Hatsune followed suit, leaving Len alone with Kaito and Rin standing before him.

Rin and Len gazed at each other longingly as if they would never get a second chance in the world. Yet Len still wore the mask of the facade, even though it tore at his soul. He tried to tell her without speaking that he was sorry, that his voice was silenced in his weakness. Rin had unconsciously placed a hand over her belly and Len could see an evident fear growing in her eyes. He fought back the urge to scream when he realized he couldn't take her into his arms, smooth her hair, or gently caress her with his breath.

"Now, if you will excuse us," Kaito nearly snickered, "Until later, then."

Rin was pulled toward him as he turned to walk into the crowd of dancers. She glanced once more at Len, pulling at his heart again before she disappeared into the sea of heads along with her fiance.

When Len was left to himself, his breath gradually became heavier and heavier. His mind raced from one thing to the other, eventually leaving him in a crazed disassortment. Something within his chest was constraining, feeling like someone was gripping his heart and squeezing mercilessly. After the pain had got its place, a chill that felt like pins and needles raced up Len's spine and to his head, leaving him nauseated. The people around him quickly turned into blurred figures moving back and forth and the music that played sounded like some hellish lullaby.

"Are you all right?" He heard a voice ask that he could not place who.

"I just... need a breath of air..." Len responded to the nameless voice before hurrying off.

Gripping the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, Len stumbled around trying to find the way to enter the courtyard. The more the crowd grew, the more he suffocated until he had finally found something that resembled a doorway into a garden. He plunged himself out into the night and, now trembling, stumbled toward a fountain in front of him. Leaning forward, placing his hands on its marble ledge, Len finally lost control of his breathing.

He coughed at first before it had escalated into moans and then weeps. Finally out of the presence of others, Len tore off his aristocratic mask and twisted his face into that of a very frightened man.

"I can't do this..." He breathed, "I can't do this... I can't do this... I can't do this...!"

Never had his father or any of the other nobles appeared more intimidating than at that moment. It seemed to Len that no matter how strong he made himself appear, his father, Baron Shion, Duke Hatsune, and Earl Kagami would still be able to break him like glass. Even Kaito appeared colder and more strange imagine the lashes that awaited him when he would speak out of his love with Rin, let alone the child she bore within her. At that though, Len's stomach churned and he heaved some empty substance.

"Len...?"

When the sweet, dulcet tones had chimed in his ears, the tears could not be stopped from forming in his eyes. He turned around to see her dark figure against the light of the hall inside. Still slightly bent over, Len reached out toward her, his lips trembling. It was then that Rin moved toward him, engulfing herself completely in the moonlight. She took hold of Len's hand and moved her other to his wet cheek. Breathing heavily along with him, she loosed her hand from his fingers and stroked her palm along his back.

"Rin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't..." Len's face twisted again and he lowered his head to her shoulder.

"Shhh..." Rin cooed, still a little panicked herself, moving her fingers through his hair, "I know, this is a very hard thing to do..."

Len started moving his lips again, but was murmuring something incomprehensible.

"Len." Rin said a little more firmly, moving both her hands to his cheeks, so that he could face her eye-to-eye, "You have to face it."

One more tear escaped Len's eye and trailed down Rin's thumb, "We can just run away... Just flee from all this..."

"Remember that night when I told you about our child, Len? Didn't you say you weren't going to run anymore?"

Len closed his eyes and even though his breaths were still heavy, they gradually slowed. Then slowly and shakily, but very lovingly he moved his hands to Rin's sides, stroking her until his palms rested on the small of her back. Rin responded by moving forward so that her forehead touched his.

"Truth shouldn't be hidden. It shouldn't be in the darkness, but in light. So do not hid your love for me any longer and face your father."

"But I'm afraid what will happen to us..."

"I'm scared, too... Believe me, I'm scared." Rin's arms found their way around Len's back and squeezed, "But no matter what chilling winds may blow, no matter what stormy waters may flood... no matter what happens, I will always have the same heart for you as I do now." She set a chaste kiss on his cheek, "I will always love you."

Len clung a little tighter to Rin, drawing her ever closer.

"It will be all right, no matter how long it takes. We just need to have faith and believe that through thorny ways, we can find a joyful end. It's not forbidden for us to have this feeling for each other, right?"

Rin did not get a moment to breath after because after she finished speaking, Len had taken her lips. A warmth he had been longing for suddenly overtook him and anything that ached in his body now became soothed. Rin's hear traced faster and faster as Len drew her in deeper, moving his tongue along her lips. Their breath colliding, Len ended the kiss by closing his mouth on Rin's bottom lip and slowly pulling away to look into her eyes. Smiling briefly, Len then leaned forward once more, this time to brush his lips across her cheek, letting his mouth linger over her ear for a moment.

"Before I met you, it was like I had never seen the sky. However, when I saw your face, all of that changed and I will never forget that moment." He then hovered over her neck, "I will always love you, too."

Len held Rin closer to him as if he wouldn't feel her warmth if she was any farther. The air that had separated his lips from the skin of her neck diminished as he trailed down farther and father almost to her collarbone. Rin's fingers gradually found themselves entangling with the locks of his golden hair, breathing against him.

Oh, how Len longed to simply remain here, holding Rin in his arms with the satisfaction of their sweet declarations of love to one another. He wished that they would need nothing else to live and that the world that lay just beyond the doors would only disappear. But as Rin and Len pulled back from each other, gazing into the other's eyes, they both knew that their happiness came at a price. And because they loved each other, they were willing to pay anything to reach their heaven.

In the darkness, they remained for a little longer soon to return to the party taking place. However, it wasn't long until someone had noticed their unusually long absence.

Just after another waltz had drifted to an end, Kaito bowed to the lady he had partnered with as she curtsied back. Then, as if they had never knew each other in the first place, parted to enjoy the party in their own way. It was shortly afterward that Kaito noted that Rin had been away from his presence for a considerable amount of time. He began looking for her, muttering darkly to himself, eyes seeking the room as the next song began to play. Even with his particular searching, he could not find her. Instead of being frustrated with her behavior, he grew to be suspicious. Then finally, he saw her pass underneath the doors that led out somewhere, making her way back into the hall. Kaito walked in her direction, and somewhere along the way, they had met each other in the middle of the room.

"There you are."

"Pardon my—"

"You were absent for much longer than your usual amount of time." Kaito interrupted, "Where did you go?"

"I was getting a breath of fresh air."

Kaito paused, "I see. Well, as my fiance you should not deviate from me for too long."

Rin turned her head and scowled as he held out his arm to her to grasp. He pulled her forward to dance, staring down at her with a stone face. Rin looked back at him with an equally cold expression, unwillingly following his feet to the music being played. When Kaito couldn't take her stare any longer, he began to focus on other things around. One of which was the sight of Earl Kagamine in the corner of his eye. It was at that moment that he realized something else.

"Have you seen Len anywhere?"

"...No, I have not."

Rin's words echoed in Kaito's mind for a long moment afterward. He studied her expression closely, as if it would hold more words than what she had uttered. Rin looked away, though, glancing at the other dancers around her, as if already looking for a new partner. Only just a few moments later did he notice Len walking towards the center of the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _So for sure NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I promise. XD I'm in the middle of writing it now. And then there's an epilogue. Anyway, please review!**


	9. When Hope Fails

_**A/N:**_** NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. AGAIN. XD Sorry, guys, I feel like I'm trolling you all with this. But I promise that without a doubt next chapter will be the last chapter. When I was writing this, the "last chapter" was going on ten pages 10 point font in a word document and I wasn't eve**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: When Hope Fails<em>

Earl Kagamine smiled as the first carriages pulled in front of the mansion as he stood atop the steps, looking down on them. The future of the Kagamine family was seeming nothing but bright. Not only were they joining with a Duke's family, but gaining ground with some of the higher nobles of the Kagami family rather than just the lowly Shions. Perhaps in the future they could be next to the King? Earl Kagamine amused himself with that idea as he saw Baron Shion, Earl Kagami, Kaito, and Rin step out from inside the carriages that loomed. At last Earl Kagamine decided to descend the steps, thinking of himself was some sort of god lowering himself from the sky.

"So good of you to join me this afternoon."

"Has Duke Hatsune arrived yet?" Baron Shion inquired, glancing nervously around himself.

Just before Earl Kagamine could respond, as if on cue, another carriage rolled into sight. All turned around to look, only to see Duke Hatsune step out of the carriage by himself. His expression looked wary and somewhat irritated, eyelids swollen and lips pursed.

"Good day, Duke Hatsune." Earl Kagamine smiled, "Where is your daughter this afternoon?"

"That girl is simply impossible," Duke Hatsune started, "No matter the circumstances, she will not leave her room. What stubborn creatures women are." He glanced at Rin for a brief moment and then turned to give Earl Kagamine an obligatory smile despite his exhausted expression.

Rin narrowed her eyes at the man, catching his small gesture and holding back her tongue. Even before she could speak her mind, Earl Kagamine had interjected.

"Shall we go in for tea, then? It is waiting for us in the drawing room."

Without awaiting their approval and anxious to bring them into his home, Earl Kagamine began to ascend the steps, feeling like he was ascending to a throne. He listened eagerly to the footsteps behind him and even more intently listened as they entered the main hall. The man grinned to himself when he heard whispers of approval, particularly from his former enemy, Earl Kagami.

Earl Kagamine ushered his guests into the drawing room, pleased that his servants had set out the finest china with the aroma of his strongest tea wafting in the air. Why they had seated themselves, the nobles cautiously glanced at each other with no words being spoken between them. All except for Earl Kagamine, who had already taken a sip of his tea. He surveyed the room once more and turned to a passing servant with pursed lips.

"Where is my son?"

"I believe he is still in his chamber, My Lord."

"Then go get him and bring him here." Earl Kagamine had spoken through clenched teeth, speaking lowly but fiercely accenting the beginnings of his words.

With that, the servant scurried out of the room and hurried down the hall, making his way to Len's chamber.

Len Kagamne had seen the carriages stop in front of the mansion and he had seen his father greet his guests. He had been watching silently from his chamber window that whole time. He was trembling a little with slightly quicker breathing than usual, but the truth was that he was carefully sorting out his words in his mind. He had come at a standstill however, so even when his father had brought in his guests, he still remained at the window. He had continued to stand there a little while longer before jumping at the sound of rapping on his door.

He turned to find a flustered servant peering inside.

"Your father wishes for your presence in the drawing room for tea."

With a creak from his stiff bones, Len hesitantly bent his knees and began moving forward. It almost did not feel as if he was moving his legs by himself, but it seemed that he was being pushed forward by some other power. As he followed the servant through the halls, he raised his head and breathed in deeply. He continued to search his mind, but it was to no avail. Len was dragged out from within his mind when the voice of his father came into hearing range.

"How are the wedding arrangements with your son, Baron Shion?"

Still no words had come to Len's mind, and he was drawing ever closer.

"They are coming along nicely. All is progressing well. It is at a steady pace."

Nothing...

"Perhaps I should start wedding arrangements for my son. Don't you think so too, Len?"

Len was frozen underneath the door frame in chilling eye contact with his father. A brief moment then turned into an agonizingly long instant. Staring at those very familiar, cold blue eyes, Len felt a bead of sweat linger on his temple. He then surveyed the rest of the room, listening to and feeling his heart thrash around in his chest. His eyes crossed that of the other nobles, finding their piercing gazes all on him. He quickly passed over Kaito, not being able to stand the expression on his face that remained from the previous night.

And then Len's eyes fell on Rin. The sight of her was his haven in that hell, her beautiful expression and angelic form seemingly shining. Though his heart continued to beat rapidly with that unbearable pain that wrenched his stomach, Len couldn't deny that seeing her face was like glimpsing at freedom. He couldn't help but remember her words from the previous night, and then he let them melt into his mind. Rin's lips then curved into a small, encouraging smile. She believed in him, and he in her.

Len loved her. That was the truth. And he would say it straight and pure.

"No."

There was a horrifyingly empty pause.

"Pardon...?"

Len turned to face his father, whose face was riddled with disbelief. He rolled his lips in, terrified to continue, but he had to push forward.

"I am not marrying Miku."

"What in blazes are you saying?" There was a flare of anger in Earl Kagamine's voice.

"I'm..." Len breathed deeply and shifted his eyes to Rin, a slight blush crossing his face, "I'm in love... with Rin Kagami."

"I don't care about our dallying feelings and infatuations! You will uphold the Kagamine family honor and marry—"

"I've been having an affair with her for the past few months."

It was then that Len had heard the audible gasps. Earl Kagamine's face twisted with disgust and disbelief, his ferocious blue eyes glowering at his son. He opened his mouth to speak, but the anger the gripped him and held him in silence. Just then, Duke Hatsune had jumped to his feet.

"Kagamine! What is the meaning of this?"

"I would like to know as well!" Baron Shion interjected, "Does your son intend to destroy our families' history?"

"Do you intend to make my daughter a whore?" Earl Kagami burst, "She is already enough of a disgrace as it is—"

"Don't you dare speak of Rin like that!" Len snapped, nearly spitting at the mouth and tightly clenching his fists, "She is not your possession!"

Len had caught Rin's tender gaze just before feeling the sting of a strike flashes across his cheek. Disoriented, the floor spun for a bit, and just prior before Len could fully recover, another impact struck his body, this time sending him crashing down. His vision still shaken and head spinning, the carpet below him seemed to sway side to side. Then two blurs came into view, something Len could only presume to be feet standing before him. Rin's gasp ripped through the air just before the voice of Len's father had begun to thunder.

"What are you thinking?" He roared, "How dare you make such an embarrassment! In front of my guests, no less!"

Len spat out air when Earl Kagamine had thrust his foot into his stomach. Writhing, Len begun to crawl forward and bend his knees, trying to bring himself up. It was a vain effort however, for his father kicked him again.

"For Heaven's sake, stop it!" Rin screeched.

"Keep silent, _whore_!" Kaito snatched up Rin's wrist and had begun to twist it.

Hearing Rin's cry of pain was enough to bring Len to his feet. Staggering, he pushed himself toward Kaito, huffing in anger. He didn't care if Kaito took the role of his "friend," every fiber of Len's being wanted to break every finger on the hand that gripped Rin. Faltering as he drew closer, Len raised his arm to strike, only to have his hand caught in mid-air. First, Len stared down at Kaito's widened eyes before turning to his captor.

"You're destroying your birthright, your inheritance! You're defiling the Kagamine family honor!"

"I don't care about my birthright or my inheritance! I don't care for the blasted family honor!"

When Len's bellowing voice silenced, it had taken all other sounds in the room along with it. There was a complete and utter hush that followed. Len breathed deeply, his face red with fury and fright, staring back at his father. Earl Kagamine's lips curled back into a frown before staring off into some other direction. Len followed his gaze to find himself looking upon Kaito, who had risen to his feet. Kaito slowly walked toward Len until he stood right before him, glowering down on him. Len had flinched when the man had risen one hand, thinking he was going to strike, but instead he had used one hand to pull off a glove and threw it to the floor.

"I challenge you to a duel, Len Kagamine." His voice was very slow and quiet, but shaking with intense emotion, "Because unlike you, I will defend my family honor."

It did not surprise Len that Kaito had thrown off the mask of his best friend—most likely for good. And for the first time, he knew he was looking upon Kaito's true face and had heard his true voice. Len briefly glanced at Rin before finding himself locked in Kaito's ever cold stare. Len narrowed his eyes in return, throwing away all the memories of boyhood that they had shared together and facing the truth that had been lurking just beneath the surface.

Not a moment later, Len found himself removing the coat he wore from his shoulders and strapping on a scabbard to his waist. He glanced across the way to catch a glimpse of Kaito, who very roughly did the same. Len found it ironic that they would be dueling in the place where they had usually come for sport. He recalled those days, remembering the feeling of light-heartedness and blithe. But with his father and the other nobles glowering at him with Kaito's ill aura lurking just beyond the way, he noticed the feeling that remained was suffocating. Len couldn't help but notice that Rin seemed to be caged in with the way her father stood next to her, gripping her arm rather tightly. As Len looked at Earl Kagami's face, an urge to tear him came over him. But if he were to win this duel...

"This is your only chance, _boy_." Earl Kagamine spat the last word with distaste, "I hope you know the gravity of this situation."

"I do know, contrary to your belief, _father_." Len responded with just as much venom.

That is, he knew that this duel meant whether or not he and Rin would be able to escape their cage.

Just before Len's father could reprimand him for his tone of voice, Kaito called from across the room, "Come forward, Len Kagamine."

Grasping the hilt of his rapier tightly, Len began to put one foot in front of the other, making his way across the floor. In the silent air, the clicks of their boots was the only thing that was audible in that stiff room. Len glanced at Rin once more, studying her expression. Her eyebrows were arched and her lips were parted as if she was about to say something. Len could evidently see the worry in her eyes and that she didn't mean for things to go in this direction. However, only then did Len soften his gaze when he looked on her face. Very soon, he told himself, very soon they would be able to escape this prison—even if it meant throwing his life on the line in this duel. If it meant seeing her smile, Len would face any foe.

"Look at me!"

Kaito had torn Len's gaze away from Rin with his voice, roaring and menacing. Len did jump for a moment, startled from the sudden tear within the silence, but he quickly gained back his composure as he took a deep breath. Kaito was trembling with emotion at this point, shakily drawing his rapier from the scabbard. Len followed suit, keeping his eyes on Kaito. For a long moment, the two were locked in a heated gaze, still and motionless with their rapiers catching the gleam of afternoon light that came through the windows.

Len's heart jumped when he saw a flash of the afternoon light as Kaito came rushing toward him, rapier brandished high. The blade about to fall down on him, Len quickly raised his own sword to block the blow. Kaito's face was now closer to him and he could see every detail of the newly revealed face. It was twisted with anger, contempt, jealousy and every other emotion of animosity. Len sneered at the horrible countenance that he wore, and thrust his body forward to push Kaito back. The blades met immediately after, however, when Kaito threw his sword down on Len once more. From there, a symphony of metal scraping against metal sang throughout the hall.

"Why do you take _everything_ from me?"

Len groaned and shifted to the side, evading Kaito's blow. He then thrust his rapier towards Kaito, taking the offense momentarily. However the sheer force of Kaito's blade put him at a halt.

"What are you talking about?" Len screamed back.

Kaito cried out, pushing Len back then coming at him once more. Violently whipping his head about, he made clash after clash, pushing Len farther back towards the wall.

"You claim more status! You claim more praise! You claim more wealth!" The strikes of his sword seemed to synchronize with his words, the clashes gradually getting louder and more fierce.

Breathing a little harder, Len now found his back against cold stone. Kaito loomed closer, blade against blade, and eyes glowering with incredible, seething hate. With his teeth gritted and wrathful countenance, he hissed under his breath,

"Then you take the woman I loved from me..."

"Rin...?" Len managed to groan out.

"No!" Kaito snapped, shaking, "The woman you were betrothed to... Miku!" Even though Len widened his eyes in response, he found himself not deeply surprised. He felt another twinge of pain as Kaito thrust again, feeling the impact of the wall once more. The two swords rattled against each other as Kaito continued to shake with fury, his eyes flaring with more intensity.

"You haven't the slightest idea how much it pained me every time I saw that the man at Miku's side was you... that the one that was going to take her hand in marriage was you. And even with that, I know that you didn't love her!"

"You're right! I didn't love her! And she didn't love me! So there was no reason to continue on with her!" Len threw Kaito back with all his might, "And I could say the same thing to you. Do you have any idea how agonizing it was seeing the woman of my life being dragged around some half-wit parties and being openly demeaned by you? If you didn't love her, then why didn't you try to find another way?"

"Ah, everything is about you, isn't it, you self-centered imbecile!" Kaito uttered in a mocking way, "I walk the path that's been given to me. I honor my father and my family name. And now you've taken that as well! You've taken my family honor and smeared it by making my fiance into some third-rate whore!"

Something pricked the back of Len's head and he seemed to move with as a reflex. His arm swung, his sword flying through the air, flying toward Kaito. His opponent had drew back just in time, but Kaito felt a sting streak across his cheek.

"You're trapped in your delusion of this pathetic world! Do you intend to be a slave to it forever?"

Kaito traced a finger along the wound that oozed blood on his cheek. Then with his eyes glazing over, he shot a glance at Len and threw himself forward with more force than ever before.

"I'm not like you!" He put a second hand on his sword, thrusting it down even harder, "I won't lose to you!"

Rin's heart pounded faster and faster as she watched the two men in front of her thrash at each other relentlessly. Unlike the men around her, anguish gripped her heart terribly as she saw the man she loved strained his face. Whenever an expression of pain covered his countenance, she fought to hold back a gasp. She wished to cradle his head, soothing him from the affliction he now faced. Her anxieties only worsened however, when she saw that Len was growing more and more exhausted. His thin body breaking, Len was barely holding back against Kaito now. Heavy breaths were passing his lips as he moved, barely dodging Kaito's attacks. Then suddenly—

Rin shrieked, silencing the room.

Len stopped, his breath halting.

Feeling a tightness suddenly take him, Len shakily and slowly looked down at himself to find the tip of Kaito's rapier piercing him. It dug deeper and deeper into the side of his stomach. With each inch that went into him, the more that something lurched up through his throat. A strange shock gripped Len as he began to slowly register what had happened. Another inch went into him and he began to heave something. Then all at once, the blade was relinquished and Len collapsed on the floor, curling up and writhing, gripping his wound.

"LEN!" Rin's voice wailed.

"I don't think that was a fatal wound." Kaito said, slowly smirking, "Shall I finish you off? So-called 'friend.' Then once I'm done with you, I will make sure the 'woman of your life' gets a good lashing and a beating so she knows her proper place."

Len quickly grapsed the fabric of Kaito's clothing with a bloody hand, "No...!"

Blood dripped from his mouth and fell onto the floor, but Len took it no mind as he lifted his head toward Kaito. His eyes desperately pleaded for something, tears forming in their corners.

"You can kill me or do whatever you like. Just... just..." Len heaved for air, "Just spare Rin from a lashing! Don't harm her!"

"And why should I overlook punishment?" Kaito kicked Len's hand away as if a disgusting insect had landed on him.

Len grapsed Kaito again, however, "You can't harm her!"

"And why not?"

Len realized what he was saying at that moment and hesitated, "She's...she's..."

"I'm bearing his child..." Rin interjected, her voice heavily shaking with tears in her eyes, "And we've sworn to protect it."

Several exclaims of disgust were expressed throughout the room, but Kaito merely narrowed his eyes at her. Len looked at Rin, defeated and heavy with pleading eyes. He could see, in the corner of his eye, Earl Kagamine shoot a menacing glare at him and Earl Kagami slightly back away in deep distaste.

"Rin, no..."

"Len... it's all right."

Contrary to her words, Len knew that she was deeply frightened. The tears in her eyes were becoming more and more. Just before she spoke, her bottom lip violently quivered.

"Please, Kaito..." Rin wept, "Please for my sake and my child's sake, don't take Len's life."

"Hold your tongue, _woman_!" Duke Hatsune spat, "A wretch like that who ruins _my_ household deserves the worst punishment!"

"Wait!" Kaito's voice silenced the room, quenching the heated babbling ringing through the air, "Death is too good for him. If he dies, then he would have lived a life where he had everything and I had nothing."

Len narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Kaito's change of mind, knowing that this was not a change of heart. Breathing heavily and blood streaming down his chin, he struggled to look at Kaito to find an answer in his expression. Kaito thought for a moment, extending the agonizing silence of the room. Then slowly something changed on his face as he bent his knees to kneel in front of Len. Kaito took a fist full of Len's clothing so that they looked at each other eye to eye.

"I want you to live," Kaito began, "Live with the knowledge that I now bear higher status, that the woman you love so dearly is my bride, and that your child that she bears in her womb will become mine."

Kaito relinquished his hand from Len, straightened his knees to stand, and turned toward Baron Shion.

"Father, I will still marry Rin as you have arranged and I ask that she be spared from punishment for the sake of her unborn child." Kaito glanced at Len, "I want this man to suffer."

Baron Shion stared back at Kaito for a moment, narrowing his eyes in deep thought. Then turning his head to Earl Kagami next to him, he said,

"Is this a fitting price?"

Earl Kagami heaved a heavy sigh, glanced at Rin then glared at Len, "Just as Duke Hatsune, I believe that a man like this who ruins my household should deserve the worst punishment. And if this leaves him in ultimate suffering, then so be it."

"Father—" Rin whimpered when Earl Kagami had slapped her across the cheek with the back of his hand.

"You should remain silent like a woman should!"

Before Rin could retaliate, all eyes fell on Earl Kagamine as he walked forward toward Len. Len, still clenching his wound and breathing heavily, coughed something up before he hesitantly looked up at his father. His blue eyes were pleading as he stared up into the familiar gaze that he had grown up with all his life. Earl Kagamine glowered down at his son, briefly remembering the time when those blue eyes would look up to him—pure young, and obedient—a young boy that seemed to aspire for the stars. Yet here he was now—grown, pathetic, and tainted. Earl Kagamine gazed at Len as if he would a distusting insect, furrowing his eyebrows with contempt.

"You're an embarrassment to me and this house," He began, "Len Kagamine, you are hereby stripped of your title as my heir and are forthwith banished from this family. Leave immediately—someone like you doesn't deserve to be my son. Remember that I can take away everything from you just as I had given it."

"No!" Rin rushed forward and fell to Len's side, cradling him in her arms, "You can't do this!"

"You have no say in what happens in my house."

Rin's tears freely flowed now, her eyes puffed up and red, "But he's... he's hurt! He'll die if he stays like this!"

"Rin..." Len whispered.

At the sound of his voice, Rin immediately turned toward Len, sharply inhaling from her sobs and cries. He gazed at her very tenderly, tracing a finger along her cheek. Then his hand moved to the back of her head and he took her lips gently. The tears from Rin's eyes only fell faster as she felt this brief moment of warmth.

But a force had ripped her apart from him and Rin suddenly found herself in Kaito's grasp.

"That is quite enough," Kaito began, "But my lord Kagamine, she does prove a point. If he stays like that, bleeding for who knows how long, he will eventually die and that would take away the point of his punishment."

"Very well," Earl Kagamine replied, "His wounds will be treated, but that is the last service I will grant him."

With that Earl Kagamine nodded off in some direction and some very flustered servants came over to lift the bleeding Len from the floor. Rin struggled in Kaito's arms, trying to break free and take Len once more. But the grasp that held her was too strong. As she watched Len grow weaker and weaker from his gaping wound, being carried away out of the room, Rin continued to weep bitterly. She wiped a small trace of blood from her lips, remembering his kiss and longing for it once more.

The pain in Len's side was excruciating, but he had lost the energy to scream long before. He felt his arms dangle toward the ground, limp and loose as he was being carried away. Once Rin's cries fell upon his ears, something pricked his heart. Len wanted to break free from the servants' grasp and run to her. He longed to take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be all right and that he loved her more than anything. However his body wouldn't move, no matter how much will he possessed. Then little by little after he coughed up some red substance, Len felt himself nodding off into darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**Was that any good? Did this chapter have the impact on you that I hope it did? Anyway, I'd really like your thoughts on this, since I'm curious. So please review! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I PROMISE FOR REAL. XD (There's not much else that can happen anyway, so I'm really telling the truth.)**


	10. To Break Free

_**A/N: **_**LAST CHAPTER! I'm so relieved I got this out before I get to be choked by finals with school. ****;( Anyway, thank you so much to all of you who have read this story. Your support really means a lot! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter. There's an epilogue to this, by the way. ;) I'll see you in the next fan fiction! (Hopefully with the continuation of "To Love A Beast") Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,<em>

_That even if we separate,we will reunite again._

_Let's become one; it's okay not to be able to turn back._

_That's fine, for you are my one and only love."_

_Chapter 10: To Break Free_

The days that came and went were painfully arduous for Rin. Ever since the incident at the Kagamine estate, her father treated her like she was some distasteful stranger. Before, Earl Kagami had at least recognized her as his daughter despite his harshness and bias toward her. Now it was as if she was merely someone that was a freeloader living in his mansion that he was steadily growing more annoyed with. Rin had even heard rumors that he had begun to hasten the wedding plans to have her marriage sooner with the knowledge of the child.

However, that was not what plagued Rin. She had suddenly left the Kagamine estate after seeing Len mortally struck. The image of his frail body being carried out of the room and of his blood dripping on the ground was as vivid as if it had happened just then. She had heard from her servant that she had begged to that his wound had been treated and properly stitched. However, Rin knew that the moment that he would be able to walk, he would be banished away from his house. Then how would they see each other again? Fate had played a cruel hand against her. Where would he go? How would he live? Rin's mind was swirling with unanswered questions and uncertainty, but she knew one thing:

She wanted to see him again.

One morning, Rin had returned to her chamber from breakfast, from the stranger that had become her father, from the unwelcoming aura that now lingered along with him. She still felt a bit nauseous from earlier that morning, but her mind only stayed in one place along with her heart. She sat in a plush chair next to her window, pausing for a moment before looking out to the sky and getting lost in her daydreams.

Then a rapping came at her door, and with a jolt Rin turned away from the window.

"Come in." Rin murmured.

Her servant peeked her head through the door before cautiously stepping in after a glance down the hallway.

"Pardon me, my Lady, but... about Lord—er... Len..."

Rin's heart beat more rapidly now, anxiously awaiting the coming news. The servant paused for a moment, waiting for some sort of spoken word from Rin, but instead was prompted by the wide look in her eyes.

"Word has it in the market that Len is to be leaving the Kagamine estate today."

Only five days after he was wounded?

"What time is he leaving?" Rin leaned herself forward.

"I don't know, my Lady... Apparently it is to be around the late morning. So around now, I'd presume."

Rin hastily stood up from her chair and approached her servant.

"I need to see him..." Rin breathed, "Please..."

The servant was speechless at the look of fierce passion behind Rin's face. She immediately knew of Rin's intentions by the desperate sound in her voice. Never had she heard such amorous love painting someone's voice when speaking of another.

"Can you keep this a secret from my father? I need to go and see him... I don't care if I must tread on foot, I need to hear his voice one more time..." Tears had begun to well up in Rin's eyes.

"I... I understand..." The servant responded, not being able to withstand Rin any longer.

She had turned away as Rin had rushed past her, quickly uttering a thanks before dashing out the chamber door. Rin hurried down the hallways, hiding whenever someone was lurking and rushing whenever the space was clear. Eventually, she had made her way out of the manor, bursting out into the bright day. Rin reminisced for a moment as she quickly moved, how the sky so clear and vivid seemed careless, as if it knew nothing of what happened below. Then without much thinking, Rin begun to move on the path towards the Kagamine estate.

Gradually more trees had begun to tower over Rin until all at once she found herself in a wood. Rin could feel herself becoming quickly exhausted as she traveled on a newly found path. Streaks of light leaked through the trees onto the ground as Rin searched with desperate eyes, trying to find something-anything-that would resemble a figure. Eventually she had found it a ways down the path at a fork in the gravel road. Just as he was about to turn and go the other way, Rin called out,

"Len!"

The figure, gradually becoming more familiar and into plain sight, turned and stopped. Rin went from a quick walk to a run, despite her exhaustion, and rushed toward the man. First, his small frame became clear, then his blonde hair shone in the sunlight, then finally Rin could see Len's bright blue eyes staring down at her. His expression was that of surprise, but he took her into his arms nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?" Len's voice was shaken with emotion.

"Len, I'm so sorry!" Rin couldn't hold back her tears, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I just—"

Rin was silenced when Len gently fingered her chin and softly brushed his lips against hers. After a moment, he broke the kiss with Rin still leaning forward towards him, but then drew herself back to get a look at him. He wore a simple black waistcoat over a white shirt and black trousers while his sun-kissed hair was still tied back, though not in the black ribbon it usually was. Over his shoulder was a satchel of things that were presumably the few belongings he decided to bring with him. Then suddenly, Len gripped his side and flinched at something. Rin set her hands on either of his cheeks.

"How is your wound? Are you all right?" She moved a hand to brush back the bangs on his forehead, "You're too warm! How could they do this to you—"

"Shhh..." Len touched a finger to her lips, "I'm all right."

"But—"

"Rin..." Len whispered so tenderly that it put tears on Rin's face, "I'm so glad I got to see you."

He was leaning his head on her shoulder now.

"But after this moment, I won't be able to see you again..." Rin's fingers traced their way through Len's hair.

"No..." Len gently kissed her cheek and brought her closer, "This will not be the last time we meet."

Rin stared up at him with tear-filled eyes, "How can you be so sure?"

With that Len covered her mouth with his, caressing her with a velvet-like touch that Rin knew she would always long for. His hands moved their way to the small of her back as Rin found herself being drawn deeper into the kiss. Unlike the others before it, Rin could feel a deep love and deep passion that could not compare to any time prior, even if they expressed his undying feelings so vividly. Here and now, what she felt was so perfect and so pure that it seemed Len was taking her to a place from from any trouble or turmoil. All that seemed to exist was him and her and the absolute surety that Len loved her and only her more than anything.

He parted himself from her, his lips lingering close to hers as he whispered,

"Even if we are separated, we're bound to be drawn to each other again because you are my one and only love." He smiled, "I'll come back for you, I promise. And soon, you will be free."

"Len, I'll run away with you."

"Rin, there would be no where for us to live but on the streets right now. Until I can find a place for us to live in the nearby town, you need to stay somewhere where the baby can be safe. They've promised not to harm you, so please wait for me."

"Len..."

"No matter what winds may blow or what waters may flood," Len moved his hands to Rin's shoulders, staring directly at her, "No matter what happens, we'll always be together somehow. And no matter how long it takes, everything will find that joyful end. We just need to have faith, right?"

Rin couldn't help but smile at his use of her words. She briefly kissed him once more before Len spoke again,

"Until I come back for you, please..." Len embraced Rin tightly, moving her so close to his body, she could feel the soft flutter of his heart, "Be safe, all right?"

It was then that Len slowly parted from Rin, gradually releasing her body until he held only her hand.

"I love you..."

Len had to turn his head away then, fearing that he would reach his ruin having to look at Rin's expression any longer. He tried his best to muster a smile before doing so and one by one his fingers uncurled from hers. He adjusted the satchel on his shoulder and turned to the fork of the road.

Rin stared after Len growing more and more distant, watching him walk slowly, gripping the wound at his side. The farther he drifted away, the more her knees buckled until they eventually gave out. Rin knelt on the gravel road, her body shaking with tears. Touching her hands to her face, she inhaled sharply, beginning to weep heavily now.

Nothing broke her to the way that she was now, watching Len walk away from her with the fear that he may never return again. She knew that this man was forever engraved in her heart. Rin mourned with the fear that she would have to marry a man she didn't love and that her child would be born without a father. But she also wept for another reason; she cried because she was so grateful for a man that loved her so much. With every touch of his hands, with every spoken word, with every action, Rin knew with every fiber of her being that he loved her. And for the sake of that love, she was willing to endure anything and believe in him—believe that she and he would be free to a new life with their baby. She would give all she had just as he was.

* * *

><p>Miku lay motionless on her bed, her limbs limp and her hair tangled and sprawled everywhere. The drapes in her chamber were drawn even though she could see a crack of sunlight leaking through the windows that were covered. Her eyes were open, however they were glazed over with a certain lifelessness. It seemed she was staring intently at something, but in reality she was staring at nothing. Everything had been drained from her, for her soul was a lifeless and pathetic thing now. The only thing that she thought of over and over in her mind was her last meeting with Kaito.<p>

His words repeated themselves endlessly in her mind and each time she was shattered just as much as the first moment it occurred.

After reliving through the memory once more, a tear finally fell from her blank eye. Miku felt as if she had poured her heart out to nothing. She felt as if the man she handed it to threw it on the ground and shattered it like it was some old toy.

Kaito had taken her essence and thought nothing of it—only a moment of pleasure for his enjoyment. Now he had abandoned her to take that awful woman, Rin, for his bride. If that girl meant more to him than she did, then how much was she worth? Not even Len loved her—he had his eyes set far from her since the beginning. What was Miku supposed to turn to now? Miku had truly loved Kaito with all her heart. Or had she really? Was it an empty feeling from the start? What was the purpose of her life then, if she could not find her heart?

It was then that Miku finally moved her legs. She very slowly climbed out of her bed, lingering in the shadows of her chamber. Stepping in front of her dresser, with shaky fingers, Miku produced a small rectangular box from it. She lifted the lid to find a gleam that caught her eye—the blade of a dagger. Her frail, fatigued fingers fumbled around the handle until she finally grasped it. Little by little, Miku lifted the dagger until the point of the dagger was level with her eyes.

Then she had turned the tip of the blade so that it faced her chest...

* * *

><p>Rin woke when a stream of sunlight touched her face. Her blue eyes cracked open, being blinded by the bright ray that illuminated her. Groaning, she turned and wrapped herself tighter in her bed covers shielding herself from the thing that had drawn her from her sleep. Rin lay there a moment in stillness until she ralized that there was no way for her to return to sleep.<p>

Sighing, Rin pushed the covers from off of her and touched her bare feet onto the plush carpet on the floor of her chamber. She made her way to the covered meadow and drew the drapes back so that she was completely covered in the sunlight. Squinting, Rin stared at the outside world, watching the birds fly by with longing and dreaming that one day, she too would join them.

Rin then walked farther back into her chamber and approached the mirror close to her bed side. Gazing at her reflection, Rin traced her fingers through her tossled hair, smoothing it down. Her eyes then fell lower onto her stomach where her hands now drifted. Turning to the side, Rin glanced at herself in the mirror, seeing the slightly rounded contour of her abdomen. Her fingers gently traced over it, feeling the silk of her nightgown against her skin. Each morning, she would do this, noting that each day, her body would become more and more swollen. Then suddenly, Rin quietly gasped when she felt a small fluttering inside of her. Rin couldn't help but smile at this, knowing that she carried a small life that she and Len had created.

It had been a bit over a month since Len had left. True to herself, Rin had endured and waited, caring for the little life inside of her. There were days when she was thrown into despair and days where she reached for the highest hopes. Each day Rin wondered if she'd see Len emerging from the wood or perhaps throwing a pebble to her window to catch her attention.

However, gradually more and more doubt lurked in the corner of her mind. The days steadily moved by, careless of the situation Rin was in. Len was wounded and weak when he left. Had he made it to the nearby town safely? Or perhaps was he...?

Rin shook her head, silently scolding herself for thinking such a thought. Len believed and had faith, so she would too. Yet she could not deny that the passing days brought her closer to something that had become inevitable.

Hearing the doorknob jiggle, Rin was snapped out of her thoughts, and turned to face the opening door from which her servant came through.

"Ah, my Lady, you're awake." She stepped farther in, closing the door behind her, "It's time to prepare for the wedding now."

Yes, the day of the wedding had arrived. True to his word, Earl Kagami had hastened the wedding plans, accomplishing what was to be done in three months in only one. Rin had feared the day of her wedding would come before Len could return. Yet, when the servant had entered the room, she remained calm, mentally bracing herself and cradling her stomach after feeling another flutter. She refused to show emotion as the servant brought out a bundle of white, lavish fabric that unfolded into a grand wedding dress.

Not a word was uttered as the servant slowly assisted Rin in getting dressed in the exuberant gown. There was layer after layer in the skirt, presumably there to hide Rin's ever growing body and the bodice was lined and adorned with beads of crystal. Patterns of flowers and lace covered her from head to toe. After the last string had been laced, Rin looked in the mirror once more. She saw the long train that trailed behind her and the beautiful dress that fit her so perfectly. Without knowing, a tear had streamed down the side of Rin's cheek. She had hoped that the day she would look like this would be the day that Len would take her hand at the end of the isle, but it was simply not to be.

"My Lady, what is the matter?"

"I don't want to do this..." Rin murmured, "I can't do this... not unless it's with the one I love."

"Well, it can't be helped." The servant answered back, spreading the train out behind her, "Len was banished. And even if he was still here, marriage is an arranged business and you know how your father feels about the Kagamine estate."

Rin lowered her head, fighting not to break. Her servant cooed her and lifted her chin with a finger, to see perfect, blue orbs staring back at her.

"What I mean, my Lady, is that you must make do with what you have. Everything is for the best." She then took Rin's hand and gently pushed on her back, turning her into another direction, "Now let's do something with your hair."

The servant sat her down at a dresser, where Rin faced another reflection of herself, where she could see that past her expression, she was still fighting the tears that threatened her. She felt fingers that gently ran through her hair and was reminded of the nights where Len would caress her head while in her chamber. Then as she looked in the reflection before her, she could see herself being slowly transformed into something she was not. Her hair was brushed to perfection, and sparkling, ivory clips adorned her locks. Something fell lower in her chest when her servant crowned a veil on her head.

Rin's eyes were torn away from her reflection, however, when the chamber door was ripped open once more. The servant, finished with her work, gathered her things and scurried out of the room, quickly rushing past the glowering man that now stood in the door frame. Rin stood up from her seat and hardened her gaze as Earl Kagami stood before her. He eyed her from the top of her head to the bottom hem of her dress with a firm frown on his face. It was then when he decided to take a few steps closer, but he still held the same expression of seriousness.

"Finally, you have reached the day where you will honor the Kagami household despite your whoredoms."

"I have never wanted to honor a household that preys upon the weak and hides behind its title of nobility."

Rin flinched when her father had drawn his hand back, ready to strike. Rin did not feel any sting of pain, however. Instead what she saw was that same hand clenching into a fist with a shaking finger pointing towards her.

"That was a warning. Be grateful that I did not beat you and lash you for what you did, viper. Don't ruin what little dignity you have today by speaking out against me." He lowered his hand, "Now come, we must leave for the church now."

With that, Rin's journey to the church had begun. With the servants attending her by lifting the train of her wedding dress, it seemed that her father was ushering her out anxiously. She climbed into the deathly black carriage waiting for her in the front of the mansion as her parents got in another and felt a gloom as it lurched forward. As it drove away, Rin peeked out the window to get a look at the wood one last time. She hoped she would see a man appearing in the distance, ready to rush to her side and stop the carriage from going any further. But there was nothing that appeared on the path, only an emptiness that loomed between the trees. The carriage pressed onward and Rin retreated back into it where the tears finally took her.

She couldn't deny her fate anymore. Tears dripped onto the fabric of her dress and hung from her long eyelashes, brushing the tops of her cheeks. Inhaling sharply, Rin touched her fingers to her face, brushing away cold droplets from her skin. Gradually, her sobs softened ash she realized the carriage was nearing their destination. She told herself that she had to be strong. She had to at least face what was coming at her with bravery rather than cowardice. She had to be the strong mother for her child when it was to be born. However, within Rin's heart, she knew it was rapidly breaking despite the strong front she now built to mask her tears.

The carriage had stopped. The guests had already gathered. The carriage door had opened for her.

Rin stepped out, with her knees slightly shaking, train flowing behind her. She appeared as an angel, but an angel falling from Heaven, caged in a gathering darkness.

"As we rehearsed, Rin." Earl Kagami commanded, holding out his arm as her mother entered the chapel.

Rin's gaze followed her mother for a moment, trying to peer inside to see if it really was a church that was arranged for a wedding. She was caught in a daze for a moment, wondering if this was some nightmare that she was caught in and that she would soon wake up. But it was her father that dragged her back and impatiently set her hand on his arm when the sound of an organ began to come from the chapel. They began to walk forward, Rin's attendants spreading out her train to make her look the part of nobility. She was now covered by the darkness of the church, shielded by the sunlight that was outside. At first, Rin couldn't see a thing, but as her eyes adjusted she saw a flood of people, rising at her entrance. Her eyes scanned the room, seeing nothing but judging looks on their faces. Some whispered to each other, and some stared with an expression of indifference. Then Rin's eyes fell on what remained at the end of the isle: an altar decorated with sacred emblems with an old priest standing behind it and of course Kaito was at its side. Rin heard the doors close behind her as she walked in farther, trapping her inside like a bird in a cage. This place seemed like hell to her and she wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. When she could make out the features of Kaito's face, drawing closer, she couldn't help but feel a rush of anger flow through her. Rin could easily recall their last conversation together—the day of Miku's funeral.

-:-

_Rin watched the priest speak solemnly, reading something out of what she presumed to be a bible, standing over a coffin with two figures standing next to it. A man standing straight and tall with a stoic face, but behind his eyes she could sense deep regret in a way. And there was a woman kneeling on the steps leading up to the altar with long teal hair leaning up against her husband, sniffling into a handkerchief. Rin couldn't help but feel sorry for them, and the woman that lay in eternal sleep in the open coffin. Even though Miku was cold towards her, she had never imagined her to deserve death._

_It was then that Rin remembered something. The day that Len was... banished... Kaito had exchanged peculiar conversation with him. He had said that Len had stolen the only woman he ever loved from him and that was Miku. She took note of the man that stood at her side and slowly looked up at him, expecting to see a similar expression to that of the parents that remained in morning. Rin was surprised, however, to see a slight smirk on his face. Appalled, Rin hissed at him under her breath,_

"_Why do you laugh in such a place like this?"_

_Kaito didn't answer. The small smirk merely disappeared from his face and he stared down at Rin in annoyance._

"_Did you not you love this woman?" Rin insisted. If he had loved Miku like Len had loved her, then why would he be smiling at a time like this?_

_After a moment, Kaito finally replied, "I laugh because I can't believe myself for falling for such a weak woman."_

_Rin glared at him, "How dare you say that! Especially when you say that you loved her! She'll never know what love you had to offer her and now you laugh."_

"_I didn't say that was so."_

"_What?"_

"_Do you honestly think I would have let Len marry Miku without me having her first?"_

"_Then where were you when she was ill? Where were you when she was at her death?"_

"_I simply exhausted of her, so I didn't need her anymore. If she needs my existence to survive, and fell to death just because of my doing, then she was not the woman I had imagined in the first place."..._

"You disgusting man." Rin murmured to herself and finishing her memory, now approaching Kaito at the end of the isle.

Rin's father removed his arm from under her and moved her toward Kaito. She couldn't help but notice that there was no hesitation in this movement, and in the next moment, she found herself handling Kaito's arm. She cringed at the touch and was sure to give him the most menacing look she could muster. Kaito, however, simply brushed it off, nearly snickering at her. However, even though Rin could not suppress her feelings of anger, she never wanted to cry so much in her being until that moment.

"We gather here together to celebrate the union..." The priest's voice sounded once the organ was silenced.

Rin couldn't help but bite her lip, trying her very hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. She attempted strongly to imagine that the man standing next to her was Len, that the hand she held was that of her love's. However, his touch wasn't as perfect and neither was his presence as comforting as the man that she yearned for. To this, she shuttered, knowing that the hand she held was that of a scoundrel. Rin was not listening to a word the priest was saying as she was trying to imagine her future with this man and having to raise her baby in his household. What would she tell her child? Would she tell them of their real father? Would she allow them to succumb to the cruelty of their world of nobility? Even though Rin had all these questions swirling in her mind, she knew the answer to each and every one of them.

"Kaito, do you..."

Rin knew she would never know happiness if she went through with this. She knew that her child would be forever living a lie if she allowed it to be born in this world of nobility. As a mother, she would not allow that for something she already loved so dearly. Even if Len was not coming for her, she had to be true to her heart because there was only one man she loved. It was at that moment that Rin realized that she did not have to submit to her father's will—to Kaito's will. If she wanted the best for her child, then she was going to fight for it.

"...And Rin Kagami, do you take Kaito Shion to be your husband?"

Rin was brought back to reality with those words. She paused, staring between the priest and Kaito before slowly moving her lips, "No..."

"Pardon?" The priest questioned, wondering if his hearing was failing.

"What?" Kaito responded shortly after, sure of what he heard, but questioning Rin's behavior.

"No, I will not marry you!"

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Kaito ground his teeth together, gripping her hand tigther.

Rin slapped his hand away and threw it down with such force that Kaito was cradling it shortly after. Rin backed away from him, leaning forward, mustering all her strength and raised her voice so loudly that all in the church would be able to hear her,

"Yes, I do know what I'm doing! I will not stand by any longer! I will not do this to my child! And I will not marry you because _I love Len Kagamine!_"

The moment she uttered his name, a loud, thundering sound burst throughout the chapel and light from the day leaked in. All heads turned toward the doors that had been ripped open. At first the thing that came through appeared to be merely a silhouette, but as the light adjusted, Rin could hardly believe her eyes. There stood a man with golden, sun-kissed hair and eyes blue as a cerulean paradise. He was dressed the way that he left—a black waistcoat and trousers with a white shirt underneath, but this time he brandished a rapier in his hand. The moment Rin's eyes met with his, something within her stirred alive and her heart began to pound.

"Len..." She whispered sweetly.

Len looked up at her next to the alter atop the steps and smiled, his heart fluttering with excitement in his chest. His smile vanished briefly when he heard Rin's shriek and the sound of armor rustling towards him—guards hired by the nobility. Without hesitation, Len threw his sword at them, and sent them crashing to the ground, writhing in their own pain. Without anyone in his way, he turned toward Rin once again and began to walk toward her, reaching his hand out. Rin tore herself away from Kaito and bounded towards Len, flying towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck all the while conversation quickly rising from the congregation. Len held her closely, resting his lips on a lock of her hair.

"Rin... Oh, Rin, I'm so sorry I had to make you wait."

"I've missed you, Len." Rin didn't wait another moment to kiss him.

Soon, their lips were locked together, having been thirsty for the warmth that they longed for. Rin melted into Len, moving her lips desperately around his mouth, reminding herself of what she had missed for all that time. It was not the gasps from the crowd that had torn them apart, but the voice of a man Len found very familiar.

"Len! What in blazes are you doing here?" Earl Kagamine pushed himself to the isle, face red with fury.

"I've come to set us free from here. So we can fly away to where we were meant to be."

"Have you forgotten _everything_ that I've told you, imbecile? Without me you _have_ nothing!"

"QUIET!" Len shouted, pointing his rapier at Earl Kagamine, "Without you I have _everything_! I'm able to have a life that you would never be able to give me! A life with her! A life that I'm able to live free..."

Len looked at Rin's eyes, briefly getting lost in them before looking back at his father, "So _'father'_, I will create my own path."

"At the expense of mine?" Kaito was bounding toward them now, face wrecked and stupefied.

The moment Kaito was in arms length of them, Len held the point of his rapier at his chin. Kaito stopped, sweating at the closeness of the sharp blade and gulped, staring at Len who returned him with a merciless gaze.

"You have no right to speak, _friend_. You, who destroyed my life for a moment. You, who was about to take Rin as your bride out of complete selfishness at my expense. You, who, without hesitation, was about to shatter the life of an innocent child not yet born?"

Len drew the point ever closer, "I think you deserve a punishment worse than anything I was to suffer. For you, who tried to tear apart a love that was pure and true. I want you to live with the knowledge that you will never experience anything that is sweet as this because of your black heart."

Len removed his blade and sheathed it before gently taking Rin's hand and tightly grasping it. "Now if you'll excuse us."

With that the two of them paced out of the church, all eyes on them and all words silenced and not a question was asked. Len didn't look back, he only grasped Rin's hand tighter and tighter, his heart beating faster and faster. Rin's feet were becoming lighter and lighter as the light gradually enveloped her. All at once, both of them burst out into the day, freeing themselves from the prison behind them. Rin did not have a moment to think, because Len had quickly brought her to a horse that stood by for them and helped her mount it. She sheepishly laughed at herself for having such a ridiculously log dress draping over the animal, but Len paid it no mind as he mounted the steed after her.

"Hold on." He said to her, and without question, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Rin closed her eyes when she suddenly felt the wind rush against her face and she felt the veil crowned on her head fly away. She felt so warm and relieved, resting against Len's back, feeling his muscles flex and work as they rode on. He was actually there in her arms and not in some dream she imagined. Once Rin felt them gradually slowing down, she opened her eyes, finding themselves in an unfamiliar place. There were no buildings in sight, not even a wood. There were grassy meadows as far as the eye could see, and a clear sky flying over them. The horse eventually stopped and Len began to move forward. Once Rin released him from her arms, he dismounted and walked a ways without looking back at her. Then all of the sudden he fell backward onto the grass.

"Len?" Rin cried out a bit worried, and dismounted after him, stumbling when her feet touched the ground.

She rushed to his side and knelt next to him, ready to treat any wound that may have been plaguing him. But what she saw was him peacefully closing his eyes and a broad smile on his face, breathing heavily with what seemed to be contentment. Suddenly Rin felt herself fall forward when Len wrapped his arms around her, and she found herself laying on top of him. She shrieked at this and gasped at his spontaneity. Len brought his hands up and squeezed a little tighter, breathing into her neck. Then for the first time in what seemed to be years, he laughed. Rin's heart fluttered as she blushed at this, loving the sound of his voice so perfectly settling in her ears. She laughed in response and then rolled next to him, her back laying against the grassy ground. With their hands tightly interlocked with each other, Rin and Len both admired the clear sky above them.

"You're very beautiful." Len suddenly said, his face turning red with a blush.

Rin smiled and lifted her hand to his face, tracing her finger from his cheek down to his chin then to the shape of his lips, becoming mesmerized for a moment.

"Where were you?" She whispered.

Len paused for a moment, then his eyes widened in excitement and he suddenly sat up.

"I made it to the nearby town... and I took on an apprenticeship with a blacksmith! He's been so generous to me, Rin. He's even lent me his horse to get you today, and he's even found us a place to live! I've been earning and saving money this whole time, working so... we could...be together..." Len trailed off, his face getting red once again, a little embarrassed at his sudden enthusiasm.

Rin chuckled at this and sat up after him, holding both of his hands.

"It's not much..." Len began, "But I promise to work hard..."

"It doesn't matter to me, Len." Rin added, "We're... free."

She wanted to breath a sigh of relief at that word. The smile that crossed her face brightened and she kissed Len on the cheek, who peacefully closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the touch that he had been waiting for. He looked down at their entwined hands and rubbed his thumbs against Rin's skin, feeling butterflies leap everywhere within him. Then nervously rolling his lips inward, he stared up at Rin through his eyelashes.

"Rin..."

"Hmm?"

"Being with you, I... I've learned what love truly is, finding something within you. Love isn't merely a feeling, but an action." He rested his head on her shoulder, "And maybe my actions didn't speak for love the way it should have at first, but..." He was looking at her again, "But now, I feel my heart telling me to give you everything. And I want to show you how much I love you for every day of the rest of my life. I should have asked you this before anything else..."

Len began to fumble around for something in his pocket, nervously fingering his belongings until he pulled out a small box. Shaking, he moved it towards Rin, his cheeks fiercely growing redder and redder by the second.

"Nothing would make me happier, Rin, if you... if you would...b-be my wife." He slowly flipped open the lid, revealing the small, simple ring he had kept away for so many months.

Rin covered her mouth with both her hands, staring down at the ring with tear-filled eyes and her heart beating fast. Moisture streamed down her cheeks as she looked between Len and the ring, musing to herself how all the happiness in her life could be contained in such a tiny box. She could not speak, and so she settled with only a nod, anxiously shaking her head as more tears fell from her eyes. Len grinned and carefully removed the ring from its box and gently took her left hand. Rin softly gasped when she felt the ring slip softly onto her finger and moved her other hand to her belly when she felt that same fluttering again.

When the ring sat around her finger, she grinned and began to laugh, throwing her arms around Len and embracing him tightly. She kissed him from his neck to his jaw until she finally found his lips and cupped his cheeks in her hands. Giving them a moment to breathe, Rin drew herself back and found that she couldn't stop smiling and Len couldn't help but grin back.

"I am to be married!" She mused, breathing deeply in satisfaction.

"And I am to be a father..." Len smiled, brushing his hand across her cheek.

"Yes!" Rin excitedly replied, touching her nose against his.

She shrieked in laughter when Len lifted the both of them up to their feet. He drew Rin up in his arms, her hands pressing down on his shoulder, and lifted her into the air, circling her round and round. He did this until he had fallen backward back onto the grass, taking Rin with him. And as he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, the two of them laughed together like a perfect duet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_** I always get nervous writing last chapters... because it's a make it or break it thing. Did this turn out well? Are you guys satisfied? Please leave a review! I'd like to hear your thoughts! And stay tuned for the EPILOGUE! It's pretty much all written out, and ideally should be up by next weekend. :)**


	11. Epilogue

_**A/N:**_** Well, this is it, guys. This is the end of the entire story. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. If you haven't already, please leave a review! I love reading feedback and your opinions on the story-reader's response is part of what motivates me. :) But that aside, the ending of a story is always a bittersweet thing. It's great finally finishing a story, but then you don't get to write it anymore. XD That's how I feel right now. But I will see you guys in the next fan fiction! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Len's brow was covered in droplets of sweat as he grasped an iron hammer in hand. A loud clanging sound pierced the air, synchronizing with his heavy breathing. He squinted his eyes at the red sparks flying below him, carefully inspecting the piece of heated metal that he was working with. Len's brow was furrowed in concentration as he placed the hammer down next to him and carefully lifted the piece of metal and lowered it down into a tub of water. Seeing steam rapidly rise and just beyond the sound of sizzling water, Len heard a voice call out to him.

"To think that you just suddenly appeared one day—nearly unconscious on the side of the streets. Who knew that you would be such a hard working man?"

Len turned toward the approaching blacksmith and smiled, "Thank you, Sir. It is you that I am grateful for helping me get by."

"Think nothing of it. I only did what was the right thing to do." The blacksmith waved his hand, "How is your wife?"

Len blushed at the word, "She's doing well. She's been experimenting with different baking recipes—I wouldn't be surprised if she wants to open up a bakery with the way she's cooking so much." Len chuckled to himself.

The blacksmith laughed along with him before adding, "Is the baby healthy?"

Len's eyes lightened, "Yes, she is! She'll be about a month old very soon."

The blacksmith smiled at Len's enthusiasm. He glanced at Len's handiwork before him before returning back to his face, "You've already done enough work. Why don't you go home for today?"

"Are you sure? I can work a little longer—"

"No, I don't want to keep you from your wife. You've been working late for the past few days, you need to be home with your family once in a while."

Len hesitated for a bit, feeling guilty that he would be leaving some work undone, but the blacksmith nodded in encouragement. Len's lips curled into a grin and he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and moved to a corner of the room where he wiped himself with a towel. He slipped on his coat and took up his satchel before looking back at the blacksmith to give a nod of thanks.

"You know, you have the face of a noble. You could probably get by in higher social circles if you really wanted to. Why would you choose a life like this?" The blacksmith interjected just as Len set his hand on the door handle.

Len paused for a moment, silently thinking back to the world of aristocracy. He silently laughed at the thought and turned toward the blacksmith, "Sometimes there are things that are worth sacrificing for." And with that, Len bid one final farewell and left the workshop.

The street he stumbled into was crowded and bustling with people. Though unlike the crowded parties of lavish clothing, Len loved the feeling of this environment. The energy around him seemed to sustain him and bring him to life. And knowing he was on his way home, Len began to bound as quickly as he could down the street toward his home. It appeared nothing more than a single door among many to a brick building.

Len approached the door before him, reaching his hand toward the handle, eager to enter. To his subtle surprise, the door opened just as his fingers barely brushed against the rusted metal. Len quickly lifted his head and met a familiar pair of eyes staring back at him. A smile immediately crossed his lips as the woman standing before him slightly jumped in shock, not expecting Len to be on the other side. Rin placed a hand over her chest and sighed before feeling familiar arms wrap around the small of her back. She gladly welcomed this and stroked her hands across Len's back until her arms were wrapped around his neck. Heat trailed into her mouth as Len moved his lips over hers. There was no hesitation in his kiss, not even when he knew other people passing on the busy street could see them—they were free. When Len pulled back, smiling, his heart fluttered at the sound of Rin's giggle.

"Welcome home."

"I'm glad to be home..."

Len was so relieved to speak those words. In truth, it felt as if this was his first real home. He briefly kissed Rin once more before following her into their abode. The place was dimly lit with few candles sitting here and there and a single window in one corner of their home. It was small and a little worn, a setting that the couple was certainly most unfamiliar with, but both of them couldn't be more satisfied.

"I was just about to check if you were coming down the street from work." Rin mused, placing a few things here and there.

"You were that anxious to see me?" Len asked teasingly approaching Rin and backing her up against a wall.

She giggled as Len touched his forehead against hers, moving his hands to the sides of her body, stroking her beautiful frame. Watching Rin's smile grow wider, Len nuzzled the side of Rin's jaw. Just as he was about to move his lips across the skin of her neck, a small sound interrupted him. Len quickly turned toward the crib in the corner of the room.

"Ah, did I wake her?" Len looked toward Rin with arched eyebrows.

"She's just greeting you, too." Rin smiled.

Len left Rin's side and quietly approached the small crib that he had carefully made, peeking over to peer inside. Amongst the white sheets and pillows, he saw a small bundle with a cherub-like face. Tiny hands balled into small fists came from under the blanket and jerked through the air. Len lowered his hand into the crib and smiled as the tiny hand curled around his finger. Len looked at the doll-like face below him and watched as small, beautiful, blue eyes gradually opened and stared straight back at him.

Len gently wrapped the blanket around the infant and slowly pulled up the bundle close to him. Moving over to a slightly withered chair, Len seated himself placing his daughter on his lap, having one hand support her head while the other supported her back. She kicked her legs back and forth, looking up at her father and moving her hands around. Len rocked her up and down, softly cooing her. Then very gently, he lifted the baby close to him and set a warm kiss on her forehead. The infant below him squirmed and made another sound, moving her body against his hands. Len smiled wider and looked up at Rin, who was had moved in front of him.

"She's so beautiful." He whispered, grinning widely at Rin.

"You say that every time you hold her." She giggled.

Len stood up, cradling his daughter once more before carefully handing her to Rin. As Rin gently held her child, Len couldn't help but notice the strong resemblance their daughter had to her. The baby moaned and Rin gently cooed, shushing her gently and rocking her close to her chest. Len could see the glimmer of the ring on Rin's left hand as she supported her child, swaying back and forth. Such a sight overwhelmed Len's heart with warmth to the point where tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. Before, he had all the money and status he could get in the world, yet he had nothing—now here he was with just enough to survive, but with a loving wife and a beautiful daughter in her arms. He had everything. Yes, some things were worth sacrificing for. What was standing before him was something simply known as "happiness."

"Len?" Rin looked up, her eyebrows arching, "What's wrong?"

Len said nothing—only sniffling, as he very warmly embraced Rin and his daughter together, clasping his entire world while laughing as tears streamed down his cheeks, "I love you, Rin..."

Rin's heart fluttered at the sound of Len's words and felt a soothing warmth envelop her body. He would show her how much he loved her for every day of his life—and so would she. Rin cradled their daughter closer to her chest and moved her lips to Len, setting a kiss on his cheek,

"I love you, too, Len..." She whispered, "Always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**I wrote this story with several things in mind. First was simply to write about what love is and what it truly is. Second was to write about the importance of moral values. Third was to write about facing your consequences and not denying truth. And fourth was to write about the sweetness and sanctity of marriage between man and woman and how precious the ability to start a family of your own is. Though I have never experienced true love, marriage, or starting a family of my own, I can only imagine how sweet it can be if it is with the right person.**** It's something I can hope for and look forward to, I suppose-as all of you should, too. :) I usually don't put the reason for why I write a story at the end of a fan fiction, (because I like leaving it up to the readers), but I felt it appropriate to state my reasoning this ****time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you around next time!**


End file.
